Forever Mine
by TheExperimenter10
Summary: "He was crippled, even when I met him. Well, crippled isn't the right word, that's just what everyone else called him. He was crippled and had glasses, and was into science, a bully's dream, even in University." Allison Karter tells her story of her relationship with Aldrich Killian. Two best friends. Lovers. Co-Workers. Killian/OC. T for language and sexuality COMPLETE! Please R
1. Prologue

**Hello again! So this story, starts with my OC and Killian's first few years of friendship and relationship stuff, it doesn't directly go into the Iron Man 3 movie, and yes, I sort of made up a lot of scenarios that happen to Killian, so don't hate me for that. It's what works with my story.**

**Um, so yeah it will get into the movie scenes more than likely later on in the story. I just want to focus on sort of the background of Killian and Allison's relationship :3**

**Please Enjoy! and no flames, just honest criticism please :)  
**

* * *

**Forever Mine: Iron Man Fic**

**Killian/OC**

**Prologue:**

"He was crippled, even when I met him. Well, crippled isn't the right word, that's just what everyone else called him. He was crippled and had glasses, and was into science, a bully's dream, even in University. Aldrich Killian, was the laughing stalk at the University of New York, he had a limp, and used a walking stick to hold himself up." she explained, eyes avoiding contact with the interviewer.

He wanted the whole story, her story, on Aldrich Killian. This man was genuinely interested in her and her relationship to Killian. Why she had agreed to go through with this interview, was lost on her. Maybe it was because the interviewer was a close friend of hers, and she couldn't refuse him the story that would change his career.

"He'd always try to make jokes, you know, to try and forget the shit that the assholes at Uni did to him. He told me that if he couldn't stop it, he'd laugh about it. Not exactly something I agreed with, but if it made him happy, then...well I wouldn't get in the way.

Seeing him happy was a rare thing, especially when he would see me walking around with Eric, my ex. The light he got in his eyes when talking to me for hours on end about anything but Eric or the guys at school, just vanished. At the beginning, I never understood why, but then i discovered the truth." she said, continuing on. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the glass of water next to her and took a long sip.

The interviewer, tapped his pen against the clipboard he held, whilst awaiting for her to continue.

"Which was?" he asked, after an overly long pause passed.

"Was what?" she asked, eyes widening innocently, even though she knew what he meant. She was just trying to avoid answering.

"What was the truth?" A long pause.

"He loved me and he hated seeing me with a guy who treated me like shit. The cliche story, I guess, but that's the truth of it." the girl responded with a shrug as though it was nothing, but it was everything.

"Ah...I see." said the interviewer, furiously dragging the pen in his hand across the paper on his lap.

Allison looked around the room, absent mindedly, waiting for the interviewer's next question. Minutes passed, and he still had not spoken. It was as though he had forgotten his questions and just decided to sit there and wait for her to say more, but Allison wasn't stupid, and she didn't want to share any of her story without him asking about it. Rarely did she speak of Killian, and her relationship with him. It just hurt too much to even think about.

"So...umm...look...Miss Karter-"

"Allison." she interrupted.

"Allison, you don't have to tell me everything, but I would like to know what happened. I mean, as your friend, I care, as an interviewer, I want to know what happened, so I can show the world the other side of Killian, not the side that Tony Stark saw. If you don't mind, maybe starting from the beginning?" he said, placing a small recorder on the table beside him.

Allison eyed the small device, then looked back up at the man sitting before her. "Fine...well I guess I'll start with the more interesting of situations."

* * *

**Heyo! So this is the prologue! Now this story may take a while to update, but I'll try to get one chapter up every week, if possible :)**

**Please tell me if I should continue :D**


	2. The End of University

**Hello again!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The End of University**

"So, you see, I'm trying to find this...well, cure to help me, and others like me. A.I.M is already out there, now what I need is someone to actually join up and help me specifically get the technology." he said, explaining his ideas to Allison as they walked down the halls of the University.

Allison smiled at his enthusiasm and glanced over at her friend.

"Who's gonna join up though?" she asked.

It was an honest question, not one meant to insult him, or tell him the idea was terrible. It was brilliant idea, all Killian needed to do was find the right people to help him get it done. Not being a very scientific person, Allison had next to no ideas as to who could, or would be interested in his theories and ideas.

"Well, there's a New Year's Eve conference, party...thing going on next month, and well...Tony Stark and Maya Hansen are rumoured to show up. I-I got an invite from Professor Johnson, by recommendation to certain people, so, I get to go and even bring one friend." Killian said, excitement seeming to run through him as he spoke.

A small laugh escaped Allison's lips as she and Killian entered their only class together and took their seats at the front of the classroom. Raising an eyebrow, Killian looked at Allison, and she looked back with an innocent and surprised look on her face.

"What?" she asked, trying not to smile, but failing miserably.

"You think I can't do it." It was a statement, not a question.

"No, I do, I just...Tony Stark? The likely hood of you being able to speak to him, is like one in a thousand." she said.

It was true, the chances of anyone getting to Tony Stark, that wasn't female, was pretty slim. From what she knew, Tony Stark wouldn't bother speaking to you unless you were pretty and had breasts. So, that was the only reason she had her doubts.

And Maya Hansen, well she knew next to nothing about her and what she did, but Killian knew her, and she supposed that was good enough.

Killian punched Allison in the arm, and shook his head.

"Fine, whatever. If one day, you see me, and my company name up on billboards, I get to say 'I told you so'." he said nodding his head. Rolling her eyes, and slouching back into her chair, she waited for the professor to show up.

The class went by slower than it normally did, maybe because it was the last class before exams and Allison found that time went by faster when she was waiting for something. The end of the semester was definitely something she looked forward to on that day.

"So, wanna go out and celebrate our freedom?" Killian asked as the two left the classroom and headed down towards the front door of the school.

Allison scratched the back of her neck nervously as she avoided her friend's gaze.

"What?" he asked.

Aldrich grabbed Allison's arm, bringing both of them to a stop just a few feet from the front entrance where other students were standing around, laughing and talking happily.

Still avoiding all eye contact with the man standing in front of her, Allison began to fidget with the hem of her t-shirt, something she always seemed to do when she was nervous about something. This action did not go by unnoticed by Killian. His eyes moved from her face to her hands then back up again.

"I...I can't. Not tonight. Eric made plans to see a movie." she said, glancing at him for a brief moment, then away again, hating the sight of the sadness in her best friend's eyes.

Eric, was Allison's boyfriend. They had been together for almost a whole year, and while Eric was just about every girl's dream of a guy, Allison had slowly begun to hate being with him. He was good to her, on occasion, and was so charming that most days she'd forget the shit he put her and Killian through and would fall for him all over again. She hated that about him.

It wasn't just that that she hated, it was how he treated Killian. Eric and his friends, took to doing all they could to make him hate himself even more than he already did. Despite Allison's attempts to get her boyfriend to stop, her efforts went to waste, because they did it anyways.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Killian frowned and just shrugged as though what she said was nothing, but Allison knew what he was thinking.

"Ali-Cat!" a voice shouted from down the hall. Sighing deeply, she turned around and saw the familiar face of Eric Bates. She put on her fake 'I'm so glad to see you', smile as he approached and had to ignore the scoff that came from the man beside her.

"You ready?" he asked, smiling at her, then giving Killian a mock smile of kindness.

"Um...yeah..." she said, the rest of her words deciding not to come out of her mouth.

"Then let's go." Eric said, grabbing Allison's arm and pulling her along side him. Turning her head, Allison looked back around at Killian, who stood staring after her, but looked away when she looked back at him.

Eric led her out to his car, his rather fancy, brand new car that his parents had given him for his twenty second birthday. Her parents had not offered her such a gift on her twenty second birthday, but she was just fine with the necklace they had given her instead. Stepping into the passenger seat, she placed her purse on her lap and her book bag in the backseat along with Eric's.

Leaning back in the seat, she pulled the seatbelt across her chest, before folding her hands on her lap and looking out the window. Deeply wishing she could have gone out with Killian.

"Where to?" Eric asked, seeming completely ignorant to his girlfriend's lack of interest in him. Rolling her eyes, Allison put on her smile again and turned her head.

"You're the driver, you decide." she replied in her mock sweet voice that she knew Eric loved to hear.

"I mean what movie." he replied chuckling and leaning over to kiss Allison on the cheek. The action made her feel slightly nauseas.

"I heard The Matrix is good." she suggested, having in fact heard all about it from Killian himself. "Are you sure you'd understand it?" Eric questioned a smirk on his face. "I'm not stupid you know. Even though you like to think I am." she snapped.

Putting his hands up in mock surrender, Eric put the key in the ignition and started the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and speeded down towards the cinema.

Allison took to looking out the window, ignoring every word that Eric said to her about finals, and sports and whatever else it was he said. It was times like these, that she would rather be with her best friend.

* * *

**Ok! What did you think? Also, I will be using the name "Killian" rather than Aldrich, through the story, because...well reasons :P**

**Please Review :D**

**As you know: this story, starts with my OC and Killian's first few years of friendship and relationship stuff, it doesn't directly go into the Iron Man 3 movie, and yes, I sort of made up a lot of scenarios that happen to Killian, so don't hate me for that. It's what works with my story.**

**Um, so yeah it will get into the movie scenes more than likely later on in the story. I just want to focus on sort of the background of Killian and Allison's relationship :3**

**Please Enjoy! and no flames, just honest criticism please :)**


	3. End of a Shitty Relationship

**Hello again!**

**Here is the next chapter! WOO! I was going to wait til next week, but but but I just couldn't wait! I swear I teared up a little...Please please please, I beg of you don't hate me for what happens, okay? D: I promise the next chapter will be better 3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The End of A Shitty Relationship**

Killian held the phone in his hand, staring at it blankly. The only thing running through his mind was whether or not he should call her. He had not heard from her in over a week, at least not since their final day of University, where he had to watch her leave with the douche bag that came in the form of Eric Bates. He was still waiting for her answer on whether or not she would come with him to Switzerland for the science conference during New Year's eve.

Finally coming to a decision, he dialed her number, brought the phone to his ear and waited for her to answer.

Allison grimaced and cringed slightly as she applied more ointment to the bruises on her face. They were fresh, big and purpley-blue in colour, covering the right side of her face.

"Fuck..." she said under her breath as she stared at herself in the mirror. Closing the lid of the jar of ointment she used on her face, she pulled open the bathroom cupboard and placed it back on the shelf, just as she heard the phone ring.

Sighing loudly, she pulled the door open and walked briskly into her bedroom as the phone rang for the fourth time.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly due to the hand shaped bruise around her neck.

Clearing her throat as best she could, she repeated, "Hello?"

"Allison! Thank God you answered." Killian's voice came from the other end.

Smiling at the sound of his voice, she sat down on the edge of her bed and crossed her legs.

"Hey." she replied.

"Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in almost two weeks. Is everything ok?" he asked, worry clear in his voice as he spoke.

"Umm...well I've just been busy...you know preparing for Christmas and what not..." she said.

The lie fell easily off her tongue as she spoke, and though she knew Killian usually could tell when she was lying, she desperately hoped he didn't question her further.

"Oh...okay. Well um, I dunno, if you're not busy do you want to meet up so that we can talk?" he asked, nervously.

Allison, tapped her fingers lightly against her thighs and shrugged, though he couldn't see.

"I-uh...I guess. Yeah, sure." she said, finally making up her mind.

"Could we meet today, at say..."

There was a brief pause as Allison assumed Killian was checking the time.

"I can do three o'clock. That's in half an hour." she said laughing softly as she heard noises in the background indicating that Killian was looking for something to show him the time.

"Yes, yes. Three is good...um, want to meet at Starbucks?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll see you there." she said before pressing the hang up button on her phone.

"Great..." she muttered as she stood. "How the hell am I supposed to explain this?"

Sighing once more as she had been doing a lot lately, she walked back to her washroom and applied as much make up as she could to hide the bruises, but it didn't do much. It helped a little, toned down the intensity of the colours that the bruises had, but they were still very noticeable.

Once she applied her make up, she pulled her dark, brownish-blonde hair down out of the elastic that held it out of her face, and ran her fingers through it. She styled it so that it hid the bigger of the bruises from sight.

Allison took her time getting down the stairs and out the door, mostly because it hurt to walk, and because she was afraid of what Killian would say when he saw her.

It took only a ten minute drive to get to the nearest Starbucks, where, when she pulled into the driveway, she saw Killian standing just outside the door balancing two cups of coffee in his hands, while still leaning against his walking stick. Pulling out her sunglasses, she put them on her face and stepped out of the car and headed towards him.

She saw the smile on his face as she approached and she returned it, but painfully.

"Hi!" he said happily just as she stopped in front of him.

She took the cup that he offered to her and nodded her thanks. Together they walked across the street to the nearest park and sat opposite each other on one of the picnic tables.

"New sunglasses?" he asked, finally noticing the wide rimmed shades that she wore.

But it wasn't long before he noticed the bruises that covered the right side of her face. His bright smile, suddenly faded completely within seconds.

"Oh my god, Ali. What the hell happened?" he asked, eyes widening as he took in her face.

Allison turned her head away so that he couldn't see, but Killian reached out across the table and gently grasped her chin and turned it back.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, carefully removing her sunglasses from her face.

Allison blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness of the sunlight, before her eyes fell on the sad expression that her friend held.

"It was no one...I fell..." she lied.

Killian gave her that same look he always did when he knew she was lying. The one that told her he wasn't stupid.

"It was Eric, wasn't it? He did this to you?" he said. It came out as more of a statement than a question, but he formed his words so that she would answer either way.

Allison slowly nodded her head, as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear, revealing more of the bruises.

"We got into a fight and he just lost it. I did what I could, even managed to throw a few at his face, but mine were poor and barely left a scratch." she said shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"Allison, I don't understand how you can be with someone who treats you like shit." he said slightly exasperated at her explanation.

"If this is what I get for getting into an argument, imagine what he'd do if I tried to break up with him!" she said throwing her hands in the air for more emphasis.

Killian could see right through her tough act, right through to the little girl he knew back in '87. He grew up with Allison, knew almost everything about her, though there were no doubt some things she hadn't told him, but that was her choice.  
Since meeting her, his life had changed, there was no doubt in his mind that she had made his life worth living. But now to see her hurt the way Eric had hurt him, made him angry, by far more angry than he had ever been when he had beaten him up.

Allison was his best friend and he wouldn't stand to see her hurt.

"Besides," she said, taking a sip of the coffee that Killian had bought for her.

"Who else have I got?"

"You have me." he whispered. Placing the cup back on the table, she gave Killian a smile, as her cheeks became a soft pink colour.

"Anyways...I, uh...Assume you wanted to talk to me about something other than how shitty my love life is." she said chuckling softly, though to Killian the subject was not funny.

"Right! Um, I wanted to know your answer about coming to Switzerland with me." Allison's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she thought about his previous offer to come with him to the Bern conference for New Years.

There was a very small chance that she could go, and that was if and only if Eric would give his consent, but given his hatred for Killian, that consent would not be given.

She wanted to go so badly that she would have just left Eric for it, but after the previous night, she didn't want to risk it.

"I want to go...but...well..." her voice trailed off slightly.

"Eric...right." muttered Killian. The two sat in silence for a long time, sipping their coffee, somehow avoiding any possible conversation topics. However, their moment of silence was interrupted when an all too familiar voice shouted from across the lot.

"Ali!"

It was Eric.

The last person she wanted to see.

This time, instead of turning around and giving him a fake smile, she glanced at Killian and gestured with her head that they should leave. Allison stood up first, then walked around the table to help him up, before they walked away, as fast as they could.

But Eric, not having a disabled friend, managed to be faster and when he reached them, he grabbed Allison by the arm and pulled her to a stop.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, glaring at Allison, who just stared up at him without a hint of fear in her eyes. They were in a public place, he wouldn't dare hit her here. Would he?

"Having coffee with a friend." she stated.

"You mean with that freak shit over there? You know I wonder, what's it like being slowed down by a cripple? I mean, for God's sake you can't even get two miles without having to stop at least twice for him to catch up." he scoffed, glancing angrily and mockingly over at Killian who stared at Eric while leaning against his walking stick.

"Stop it Eric."

"Make me." he taunted, staring down at her.

Allison, having one free hand, gestured behind her for Killian to toss her, her sunglasses, before crashing them into the side of his face. Eric released her arm, and Allison backed up towards Killian.

"Go." she said, trying to get him to move, but he kept his ground.

"You little bitch." Eric said, reaching out again, this time grabbing Allison by the hair and pulling her to the ground.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Killian shouted, limping over to him. Just as he reached the man who was clearly taller and stronger than him, Eric threw a hard punch at him, knocking him to the ground.

"Eric, stop it!" Allison said, pushing herself up and trying to get in between him and her friend who lay on the grass holding his nose as blood poured through his fingers.

Ignoring his girlfriend's constant pleas and even her attempts at hitting him, he grabbed her by the neck as he did the previous night and tossed her aside, continuing to hurt her friend until he had blacked out.

"You're an asshole." she said, rushing to Killian and resting his head in her lap.

"And you're nothing but a useless whore." he countered, causing Allison to look up and glare at him.

"Whatever this is, is over, Eric. I am not staying with you anymore." she said firmly, before glancing down at Killian, and wiping his slightly bloodied hair out of his face.

Eric smiled and scoffed, and put his hands in the air as he always seemed to do when they spoke.

"Fine, whatever. But whatever stuff you had at my place, you're not getting back." With that, he turned on his heal and walked away.  
As Allison watched him walk away, something inside her felt as though she had been freed. It was a strange feeling, something she hadn't felt in almost a year, since she had gotten together with Eric, and strange though it was, it felt good.

"Miss?" A woman's voice asked.

Allison looked around, and saw a young woman and some other people standing around her.

"Can we help?" she asked, moving closer and kneeling beside her.

"Yeah...call an ambulance. I need to get him to my place." she said.

* * *

**Ok! What did you think? Also, I will be using the name "Killian" rather than Aldrich, through the story, because...well reasons :P**

**Please Review :D**

**As you know: this story, starts with my OC and Killian's first few years of friendship and relationship stuff, it doesn't directly go into the Iron Man 3 movie, and yes, I sort of made up a lot of scenarios that happen to Killian, so don't hate me for that. It's what works with my story.**

**Um, so yeah it will get into the movie scenes more than likely later on in the story. I just want to focus on sort of the background of Killian and Allison's relationship :3**

**Please Enjoy! and no flames, just honest criticism please :)**


	4. The First Time, But Not The Last

**Hello again!**

**Here is the next chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First Time, But Not The Last**

She sat by him for three days, rarely leaving his side so that she could make sure he got everything he needed. She applied the same ointment that she used for her bruises, to Killians, to help reduce the swelling. His face, by the end of that day, was more swollen and beaten than hers had ever been. For the first day, Allison found herself crying in her sleep, feeling guilty and responsible for what had happened to him.

After the second day, the swelling had gone down, but the bruises were still very noticeable. Allison rarely left her room where she had told the people who helped her, to put him down. She washed his hair out with a cloth along with his bloodied face, making it easier to see the damage that Eric had done.

On the third day, she found herself sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his glasses in her hands, wishing more than anything that he would wake up so that she knew he was alright. It scared her more than anything that he might not have had the strength to get up, and that he wouldn't live. A small laugh escaped her lips at the thought of what Killian would say or think of her if he heard her say that.

He had no recognition of what had happened. There were bits and pieces of memory that floated through his dreams from time to time, but overall he couldn't clearly remember much. All he could seem to remember is that Allison had tried and more or less succeeded in saving his ass again.

When he opened his eyes, everything was blurry, the only thing he could make out was the blurred outline of someone sitting next to him on the bed.

"Ali?" he asked, turning his head slightly, but found that it hurt to even do that. The figure on the bed moved and he saw for a brief moment, a blurred arm, as Allison placed his glasses back on his face.

"You're awake! Thank God." she said a bright smile appearing on her face.

Killian returned the smile, but found that that small action caused him pain as well.

"What happened?" he asked, this time just moving his eyes so that he could watch as Allison kneeled next to the bed.

"You don't remember?" she asked. "Then again, I guess I'm not surprised. You were battered up pretty badly."

Killian frowned as he took notice of the bruises on her face once more. Without the make up on, he could clearly see the purplish colour that covered most of her face. Reaching out, he gently ran his fingers over her cheek and lips.

"I'll kill him for what he did to you." he said, his tone extremely serious, but Allison still couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're not really gonna kill him." she said, resting her chin in her hands as she stared at Killian.

"I could...well...not now, but one day." he said, eyes glinting dangerously for a second. Allison frowned and shook her head.

"Fine, I'll kill him in my mind." he replied laughing for her benefit. This comment made Allison smile again, making Killian feel slightly heated inside.

The man laying on the bed would do anything to see the woman beside him smile. He cared so much for her, always had, and always will.

* * *

_"So...what happened to Eric?" the interviewer asked pausing for a moment. Allison merely responded with a shrug before saying, "I heard he got into some kind of trouble with the police for drug use a couple years back, but I didn't really care." she replied. "Did you ever see him again?" _

_"Once, and then...well let's just say Killian dealt with him." she said with a sly grin on her face, but said no more. She would get to that part soon._

_The interviewer quickly scribbled down what she said and then looked back up at the woman across from him. Allison stared back at him, and began to fidget with the hem of her shirt again, before continuing on with her stor_y.

* * *

Two days later, Killian was up and about again, taking to walking around Allison's flat and helping her out where he could, much to Allison's appreciation. It was nice to have an extra pair of hands around the place, also just to have the company of a man who she actually cared about made her life less miserable.

"So, is that a yes to Switzerland, now?" Killian asked as he handed Allison a plate to wash. Grinning, she took the plate from him and nodded, running the dish under the hot water.

"Yes. A definite yes." she responded, scrubbing the plate within an inch of it's life so that it would be perfectly clean.

Allison had a tendency to ensure that everything was neat and clean and perfect in her eyes. There were very few things that she could stand to be messy, like her room. Or well, her whole flat in general. Every little detail had to be perfect or it would bother her. She hoped that maybe one day she would get over her neatness, and allow things to get a little messier in her life, but for now, that didn't seem likely.

When they had finished with the dishes, Allison and Killian took to watching a film on T.V. One of the cheesy romance movies, that neither of them liked, but enjoyed making fun of. Resting her head on his shoulder, Allison grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth, crunching noisily on purpose.

"You know, it's so typical that he gets the girl. It happens in all the movies." she said through a mouthful.

"You don't think that could happen in real life?" Killian questioned, turning his head to look over at her. Glancing upwards, Allison shrugged.

"I don't know..." she whispered, looking into his blue eyes with her dark brown ones. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither of them really sure what to do or what to say.

Allison knew, or rather had a feeling of what the man she was looking at was thinking. She had a strong feeling that he felt the way she did, but neither of them would admit to it, not the way they did in the movie they were watching. They were too stubborn to ever admit that they loved each other. So, instead of speaking, Allison leaned up to meet Killian's lips with her own.

She knew how to kiss, but nothing prepared her for the fast paced beating that her heart decided to take on, or for the strange spark that she had heard only happened in movies. Reaching over, she grabbed Killian's shoulder and pulled herself up so that she straddled him, giving her a better position to kiss him and caress his face.

"I don't deserve you, Allison Karter." he whispered as they took a brief moment to catch their breaths.

"If I'm to be honest, you're the only man in my eyes, that truly does." she said smiling back, before gently kissing him again.

Unsure of what to really do, Killian placed his hands on her hips and slowly moved them up her sides as she grabbed his shoulders and moved him so that he was lying on his back with her straddled on top of him.

"Ali...I've never-"

"Neither have I." she said interrupting him.

"Really?" he asked, staring up at her with surprise written all over his face.

Allison gave him a nod and a smile, before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She may not have done it before, but she had an idea of what to do.

Running her hands over his chest, she felt him shudder slightly under her touch, and found it slightly amusing, but really cute at the same time. Killian sat up then, deepening the kiss slightly as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the ground. As he leaned back, he placed his hands on her sides again, and pulled her closer to him.

Allison found a strange sense of safety and relaxation in doing what she was doing with Killian, it all made sense to her, to have him be the one guy she trusted enough to be her first, and to have him touch her the way he did. She surprised herself with the things she did, that caused pleasure to course through her at the contact between the two.

She was not afraid of what would happen, what this now meant between them, if anything she became more confident in the sense that she didn't have to hide her true self from this man.

She no longer had to put on a fake smile every time she saw him, or put on that stupid fake, sweet voice that she knew made Killian sick when he heard it. From then on, she could be herself, and that was all she wanted. That and Aldrich Killian.

* * *

**Ok! What did you think? **

******Please Review :D**

**Also, I will be using the name "Killian" rather than Aldrich, through the story, because...well reasons :P**

**As you know: this story, starts with my OC and Killian's first few years of friendship and relationship stuff, it doesn't directly go into the Iron Man 3 movie, and yes, I sort of made up a lot of scenarios that happen to Killian, so don't hate me for that. It's what works with my story.**

**Um, so yeah it will get into the movie scenes more than likely later on in the story. I just want to focus on sort of the background of Killian and Allison's relationship :3**

**Please Enjoy! and no flames, just honest criticism please :)**


	5. Trip To Switzerland

**Hello again!**

**Here is the next chapter, cause well...I just couldn't wait! I have been writing for hours and I have so much written, and I'm just so excited for you guys to read it later! I also just felt really generous and thought you might like this chapter :D**

**I would really like to thank you guys and all your support with this story! It honestly means so freaking much to me! I just...it keeps me going, to know that you guys like it! It inspires me :D I mean, it makes me want to post new chapters early, JUST for you guys, even though I'd normally wait a week or so before posting new ones, but since I love you guys, I post them after like...barely a day XD**

**Please, continue to enjoy and just...well enjoy :)**

**Also, I've had someone ask me if Eric was Eric Savin...no, he's not. In fact I didn't even think about that connection. Haha. I mean I just don't see how the Eric I created would ever work for Killian...or like...Killian probably wouldn't want him around. Besides...I have wicked plans for Eric Bates. *Laughs evilly* anyways, just to clear that up :)**

**Also, if you have any questions at all, please go ahead and ask them :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Trip To Switzerland**

The trip to Switzerland took place only a few days later, and when Allison Karter found herself on the plane she found herself to be rather nervous and edgy. She hated flights, and she hated heights. She hated the very idea of being so high up in the air that if anything went wrong with the plane mid-flight, she would fall to her death.

"It's fine, we're almost there. Only...four more hours!" Killian said, trying to sound enthusiastic and happy, but even so, Allison couldn't bring herself to calm down.

"If this plane crashes, we're all dead." she whispered, glancing nervously around the plane.

"Ali, trust me, this plane is perfectly safe. If it helps, try to get some sleep, then when you wake up, we'll be in Switzerland."

"How the hell am I supposed to sleep with these thoughts in my head?" she grumbled at him, folding her arms across her chest stubbornly.

Holding out his hand, Killian gently took one of the girl's and held it tightly, doing what Eric never did for her.

This action calmed her down a little, but only a little. The rest of the flight seemed a little less stressful, but throughout the time she was on the plane, she couldn't help but feel a little afraid.

Once they arrived in Switzerland, they took a car to the hotel where the conference would be held in a week's time. It was a beautiful hotel, one that Allison would never have imagined to stay in, in her entire life. Eric used to treat her to fancy places, but never as nice as the place that she arrived at.

They checked in, and were led to their room by a very well dressed porter. The room was intricate in it's design and details, making the neat freak in Allison very happy. There were two double beds, which would have been one queen sized bed, had either of them had known that they would be together, together.

Grinning broadly, Allison dropped her bags and instantly ran towards the beds, jumping on them, before turning on her back and making the sweeping motions that one would make for a snow angel.

"This place is so...perfect." she said closing her eyes as she let her hands run over the soft fabric of the sheets.

"You're so weird." Killian said, limping over to her and sitting down beside her.

"And you love it." she replied, sitting up and planting a kiss on his cheek before hopping off the bed.

"Okay, I'm going to have a shower, then we'll go to dinner, ok?" she said, giving him a smile before heading into the washroom.

The washroom, seemed to be just as big and beautiful as the rest of the room, so Allison couldn't help but observe it in wonder. Pulling the shower curtain back, she started to undress, and tossed her clothes aside before stepping into the shower. Turning the dial on the wall so that it was just past the balance point of hot and cold, she allowed the water to surround her.

After her insident on the plane, well not insident, but her slight freak out, standing in the shower, surrounded by warm water, everything seemed right again. She was able to clear her head and really take in the fact that she was in Switzerland. A place she never imagined she would be, but thanks to Killian, she was.

Running her hands through her wet hair, she looked around the shower and spotted the complimentary shampoos and conditioners and soaps. Picking up the small bottle of shampoo, she poured the contents in her hand and ran it through her hair.

_"That's life,_  
_that's what people say._  
_You're riding high in April,_  
_Shot down in May._  
_But I know I'm gonna change their tune,_  
_When I'm right back on top in June._" she began, singing.

A habit she had while she showered. She opened her mouth a little wider and sang out a little louder, not caring who heard her. Allison never considered herself much of a singer, but she loved it, and when in University she was even a part of a small group of girls and guys who sang and danced for fun.

"_That's life, funny as it seems._  
_Some people get their kicks,_  
_Steppin' on dreams_  
_But I just can't let it get me down,_  
_Cause this big old world keeps spinnin' around_."

As Killian pulled on his A.I.M t-shirt, he stopped for a minute to listen to the voice singing from the washroom. A smile appeared on his lips as he listened, always having loved hearing her sing. In University he would always go to her and her group's performances, and always enjoyed them, because it was his chance to see her shine and be happy.

When he was finished dressing, he grabbed his coat and went up to the bathroom door and put his ear against it, listening as she continued to sing her heart out. As soon as the water stopped running, however, he moved away from the door and went to sit on one of the armchairs as though nothing happened.

When Allison stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel around her body and her hair, Killian felt himself blush even though he had seen her like that on countless occasions.

"Now...once I find my dress, we can go." she stated as she began to hunt through her suitcase for her day one dinner dress.

"Got it!" she exclaimed happily, pulling out her dark purple, sleeveless dress and walking back into the bathroom.

She came out half an hour later, wearing the dress and a black shawl around her bare shoulders, with her hair done up.

"What do you think?" she asked, turning in a 360 degree circle so that Killian could see every angle.

He observed her for a moment, taking in how the dress fit her curved body perfectly, and how her hair framed her pale face, the way a border framed a photograph.

"You look perfect." he said with a smile as he stood up and offered her his arm. "Let's go."

* * *

**Ok! What did you think? **

******Please Review :D**

**As you know: this story, starts with my OC and Killian's first few years of friendship and relationship stuff, it doesn't directly go into the Iron Man 3 movie, and yes, I sort of made up a lot of scenarios that happen to Killian, so don't hate me for that. It's what works with my story. **

******Also, I will be using the name "Killian" rather than Aldrich, through the story, because...well reasons :P**

**Um, so yeah it will get into the movie scenes more than likely later on in the story. I just want to focus on sort of the background of Killian and Allison's relationship :3**

**Please Enjoy! and no flames, just honest criticism please :)**


	6. Live For Me

**Hello again!**

**Here is the next chapterrrr 3**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Live For Me**

After a week in Switzerland, the day of the conference finally arrived and Allison could just feel the excitement emmiting from Killian throughout the whole day. By the time it came to actually heading down to the party/conference, Allison was actually being rushed out the door by Killian when she was finally dressed in her best dress and had her hair just about perfect.

"It's not like they're going to just disappear, you know." she said as the two walked out into the large dance hall that was a part of the hotel.

When she followed him inside, she couldn't help but feel a tab under dressed in her knee length, black, sparkly dress, and her sleek black heels. Most people were dressed in tuxes or gowns in some cases, which made Allison feel slightly out of place.

"Doesn't matter, I have to find Maya, or Tony, but definitely Maya. I'm a huge fan of her work, you know that." he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her through the crowd as he hunted for the familiar faces of Tony Stark or Maya Hansen.

Having no idea what Maya Hansen looked like, Allison knew she would be of no help whatsoever in the search for the two researchers.

As they passed through the crowd of people, Allison spotted a drink table, and knowing she'd need one, she pulled her arm out of his grasp and went to grab one, saying, "You go on ahead, I want to look around. I have my cell if you need me." she said giving Killian a smile, which he returned more enthusiastically as he went off on his own.

Sighing in relief, she grabbed a glass of red wine and started to walk around the room, taking in the people, the decoration, and as she walked, she swayed slightly to the music.

There were people dancing around her as she passed through, and though she loved to dance, she rarely did it on her own, and not in public. When she was with her friends at Uni, she was perfectly comfortable performing, but on her own, not so much.

Throughout the evening, Allison had met a few people, and even danced with a few just to pass the time. But by eleven o'clock that night, she began to worry. She hadn't heard from Killian all night and was starting to wonder if he had found the people he was looking for and just lost track of time. She shuddered to think what other things could have happened.

When eleven thirty hit, she decided that wherever he was, he would find his way back to the room on his own. So, without a second thought, she headed back towards her room and once there, waited on the bed, anxiously watching the clock by the bed.

As the time neared closer and closer to midnight, Allison grew nervous and couldn't stand waiting anymore. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Killian's number and waited as it rang to hear his voice on the other end.

"Hello?" he answered, but Allison could tell something was off.

"Killian? Where are you?" she asked, frowning at the sound of disappointment in his voice.

"On the roof, Ali. You should really see the view up here." he said.

"Wha-what? Why are you on the roof?"

"Tony Stark said he'd meet me up here, but...it's been forty-five minutes and he's not here." he replied, his tone suddenly changing to pure sadness.

Allison couldn't help but be reminded of the way a child sounded when they didn't get what they wanted for Christmas.

"Killian...just...come back? Please? Come here and talk to me-"

"I can't Ali...I just can't." he said.

Clenching the sheets in her hand, she sighed deeply and stood up, making her way to the door.

"Killian, I know what you're thinking, ple-please, just keep talking to me, tell me you're okay." she said pulling the door open and running as fast as she could towards the elevator in her bare feet.

"I'm not okay, Ali. Don't you get it? What am I supposed to do now? What am I supposed to live for if not my work?"

Allison's eyes widened slightly as she continuously pressed the button that would take her to the roof. Each time someone else tried to get in with her, she would tell them to back off, that she needed this one.

"You can live for me! Do you hear me, Killian? Live for me, please." she said fear in her voice of what he might do.

There was a long pause and then the line went dead. As the doors to the elevator opened, Allison ran down the hall and up the steps to the door that would open up to the roof. Finding it locked, she began to bang loudly on the door.

"Killian! Damn it! Open the door! We can talk! Please!" she shouted, tears falling down her cheeks. When there was no answer, she banged even harder, ignoring the pain that it caused her knuckles and fingers.

"Killian...please!" she shouted again. Just then there was loud cheering, indicating a new year. Outside she heard fireworks going off, as she put her ear to the door, trying to see if she could hear any sign of him being out there still.

"Open the damn door!" she yelled again.

She did all she could to try and get some kind of response out of him, and it wasn't until some people who had heard her screaming, came out to get her, did she give up.

And that was the last time she had heard from Aldrich Killian in years.

* * *

**Ok! What did you think?**

**So I'm gonna be pretty busy this weekend, I may not have time to update for a bit...so I'll just leave this cliff hanger with you, okay? :D But seriously, I am a) going to see Iron Man 3 again b) having a BBQ at a friend's house c) going to see Star Trek: Into Darkness...(hint hint! There will be a Star Trek fanfic at some point! Hint hint *cough cough*)**

******Please Review :D**


	7. Getting Ready

**Hello again!**

**Here is the next chapterrrr!**

***There is a link to show you her outfit at the bottom of my profile! If you want to see her hair and dress and stuff :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Getting Ready**

_The interviewer stared long and hard at Allison when she stopped speaking. The story was getting interesting, and he wanted to know what happened, even though he was certain he knew what was going to happen. _

_"Did you ever see him again?" he asked, twirling the pen around in his long frail fingers as he watched her._

_"We met again, some years later at University reunion thing, where if you were in the same year, '99 that graduated, you were invited. It was there that I saw him again, but...he certainly wasn't the same." she explained, crossed her legs and shaking her foot lightly before speaking again._

***5 Years Later***

Allison stared blankly at the invitation in her hand. It was the invite she had been waiting for since 2002, but never thought it would actually come. She was under the impression that Uni reunion would happen only two years after grad, but clearly that theory was knocked out of the park when the invitation showed up in 2005.

She had read and re-read the invitation over and over again, as though waiting for something to happen with it, but it just lay there in her hand, white and silver lined, not doing anything out of the ordinary. Since the incident back in Switzerland, Allison hadn't been the same. Everyday she waited around the flat, waiting for Killian to show up, with an explanation as to where he was

But no such explanation ever came, and certainly not from Killian himself. Allison found that she couldn't sleep since that night. She would always wake up at three in the morning, shaking and covered in sweat. She would always dream of the worst. Her nightmares were always the same. Killian jumping off the roof of the hotel, and never returning to her.

A part of her felt as though she knew he wasn't dead, but she had no proof, none at all. So what could she do, but let the nightmares continue and just wait.

It took her a few days to finally come to the decision that she would actually go to the reuion, and when she did, she realized now she had to go out and buy a dress for the occasion. She had gotten rid of most of her dresses a year ago when she discovered they no longer fit her. Now the only ones she had were two or three summer dresses that certainly wouldn't work for the type of outing she was invited to.

So, she took a day to go shopping and picked a suitable dress and new shoes for the occasion, that was only a few days away.

When the day of the reunion came, Allison spent the day preparing, not just her image, but her mind. There was a part of her that knew that she shouldn't be afraid of going, but something told her that something would go wrong, just by being there. To help reduce the stress she felt throughout the day, she took a bath, a few hours before she was meant to be there, and allowed the steam and the hot water to relax her body and mind.

Tilting her head back, she lifted her legs out of the water and watched as the small water droplets fell down back into the tub. As she stared at her legs, she started to wonder what it would be like if she couldn't use them, at least not properly, the way Killian couldn't use his. Shaking her head, she tried to wipe away the image of Killian from her mind before she started to break down again.

Staring into the mirror that stood tall and long against her bedroom wall, Allison observed herself in her new black dress that she had bought and adjusted it a few times so that her bra straps wouldn't show. The straps on the dress were thick enough, but as she found herself turning around to see herself from all angles, the straps would move and her black undergarment would reveal itself.

"Why won't you just stay?" she muttered aloud to no one but herself as she adjusted the dress straps for what felt like the hundreth time.

Her hair was already done, and her make up as well, so the only thing she had left to do, was to put on her dress and head out, but her dress it seemed, decided to be difficult.

It was a short black dress, that wrapped neatly around her chest, and flowed down from a small sewn in belt that fit just under her breasts. It was rather comfortable, Allison thought, but the straps were indeed rather fussy. When she finally managed to pin the straps of the dress to her bra straps, she spun around in a circle and smiled as she looked down at herself. Now that it was almost time to go, she realized she was actually quite excited to go and was looking forward to seeing some of her old friends again.

Walking to her closet, she pulled out her shoes and pulled them on, before grabbing her purse and heading down the stairs with her long hair billowing behind her. She didn't do much with her hair, she just parted it in the middle and pulled the two sides up with pins so that it was out of her face.

Stepping out of her flat and locking it up, she headed out to her car, and began the drive to the hall. As her car pulled up to the already full parking lot, she put into park, and shut it off once she found a spot relatively close to the building.

She stayed seated in the driver's seat for a few minutes, before taking a deep breath, pushing the car door open and made her way up to the hall that had been rented out for this one event.

* * *

**Ok! What did you think?**

**So, I really want to apologize for the fact that this chapter is not involved with the movie parts. I said at the beginning that I will get the story into the movie a bit later after I work on writing chapters revolving around their relationship a bit more, if that makes sense. This one, and the next few will not reach the movie JUST yet, but it will soon, so please, just bear with me until then! **

**Please don't hate me! I have had some chapters written for a while and I have so many ideas I want to write out that aren't in the movieverse yet. But I do have some pretty cool ideas (i think) for when this story does get to the movie!**

******Please Review and tell me what you think :D**

******(Hint hint! Wink wink!: I might even post 2 chapters today if I'm feeling good XD)**


	8. The Re-Union

**Hello again!**

**Here is the next chapterrrr!**

**Sorry it took so long to post, I was out at a friend's then I went to see Star Trek 2. (That fic will come later, as I am still developing ideas, and I don't like to have 2 fics going at once, but it will come in time)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Re-Union**

Even from outside, Allison could hear the booming sound of music that the DJ played, though it was very faint. As soon as she stepped foot into the hall, she felt her jaw drop slightly as she looked around. The entire place was decorated, wall to wall with streamers, small couches and plants of all shapes and sizes.

The furniture was mostly white, perfect to reflect the lights that emmited from the stage in which the DJ stood playing music. In front of the DJ's set up, there was a series of microphones and large speakers, some of which looked bigger than Allison herself.

"Ali!" A high pitched voice shouted.

Looking around, through the crowd, Allison spotted a familiar face, waving at her, gesturing her to come join them. Smiling, she waved back and walked briskly over to one of her old friends, Charlotte Moore. Charlotte had her arms open wide as Allison walked to her, and when she was close enough, Charlotte practically jumped on her and hugged her so tightly, Allison thought she would suffocate.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in ages!" she squealed, letting herself down.

"Five years, is not ages." Allison said laughing at the sight of her friend. Looking her up and down, Allison shook her head and grinned.

"You haven't change a bit. Still lovely, as always." she commented giving her friend another hug.

Flipping a loose piece of black hair over her shoulder, Charlotte scoffed.

"Pleeeassee, I've changed more than you have. Here," she said taking one of Allison's hands and placing it on her stomach.

"Feel." Frowning, Allison kept her hand still, and waited for something to happen, and that was when she felt a small kick.

"No way! You're pregnant?" she practically shouted with happiness. Charlotte nodded her head fervently as Allison removed her hand from her belly.

How Allison hadn't noticed when she hugged Charlotte, made her start to wonder how observant she really was as a person. Then again, when she thought about it, rarely did she ever pay attention to how a person looked.

Sure there were guys that she used to like just for their looks, like Eric, but then there was Killian, who she liked for his person. If she was honest with herself, she had to admit he was rather handsome in his own way.

"I can't believe this! How far along are you?" she asked as she and Charlotte moved over to the mini buffet and served themselves a small dinner.

"Only four months." she replied through a mouthful of salad that she had placed on her plate.

"Wow. So...then who's the lucky guy?" Allison questioned leading Charlotte over to one of the sofas.

Taking a seat, Allison started to pick at her food before actually beginning to eat it while listening to Charlotte speak.

"You remember Derek Jacobs?"

Allison nodded.

"Him." Charlotte declared with a smile.

"Really? Wow! Well, you have my congratulations." she replied, taking a bite of her own salad.

Charlotte lifted her arm as she adjusted her position and rested it and her head against the back of the sofa, and eyed Allison with a smirk.

"What?" Allison asked with her mouth full. Swallowing, she lifted her head, and stared back at her friend with innocent curiousity.

"Well?"

"Well what?" she inquired, still unsure of where Charlotte was going with their conversation.

"Well...is there any special man in your life? I mean, I heard what happened between you and Eric and that...what's his name again?"

"Aldrich Killian..." Allison replied, glancing upwards to avoid any eye contact.

Her confidence and relaxation that she had and felt moments before just suddenly disappeared at the very mention of his name, and Eric's too for that matter.

"That's it! Nice guy, him. Anyways, did you ever you know, find someone after Eric?"

Allison stared down at her feet, finding her shoes suddenly very interesting.

"Ali?" Charlotte asked, dipping her head down so that she could try and get Allison to look up.

When she did, Allison's eyes were distant, along with her mind, even though she was physically sitting there, in front of Charlotte.

"Sorry...I just...You know what? I don't really know." she replied finally.

"How can you not know? It's either you have someone or you don't!" Charlotte said incredulously.

Standing up suddenly, Allison crossed the room and tossed her plate of unfinished food, suddenly losing her appetite.

"Can we just drop it, and go dance or something?" she asked, gesturing to the other people in the dance hall.

Charlotte sighed and nodded before standing as well and tossing her plate aside. Grabbing her hand, Allison pulled Charlotte into the room filled with bright lights, and music and laughed as she danced to the beat.

Throughout the night, Allison danced, and reunited with old friends she had almost forgotten about over the years, but was more than happy to see them again. She laughed and danced with all her old friends and even some of her exes, nice ones anyways. To her benefit, Eric was no where to be seen, but there was something in her gut that told her he could still be around.

"You know, I'm actually kind of surprised that they're playing good music." Allison practically shouted over the loud music as she, along with Charlotte, her good friends Rachel, Lucille and Scarlett, left the dancing people and walked back out into the lounge area. A few of them took to sitting down, but Allison and Charlotte continued to stand. Her heart was beating fast from dancing for so long.

"And I'm surprised that you lot are here." Allison's smile slowly, and almost painfully fell from her lips at the sound of a voice that she never wanted to hear again.

* * *

**Ok! What did you think?**

**I promise Killian will show up in the next chapter, which will be posted as soon as I can post it :)**

******Please Review and tell me what you think :D**


	9. Aldrich Killian Returns

**Hello again!**

**Here is the next chapterrrr!**

**:)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Aldrich Killian Returns**

She didn't turn around, because she knew what hideous sight would be awaiting her if she did.

"Eric!" Rachel squealed as she stood up and ran over to the tall, dark haired man who stood behind Allison and Charlotte, staring at the back of Allison's head as Rachel kissed his cheek.

A scowl formed on Allison's lips instead of the smile she bore seconds before. Slowly, she turned around and faced the one man she truly despised in the whole world.

"Hello Ali-Cat." Eric said with a smirk, which only made Allison scowl even more, making her face look rather deadly.

He raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled, before reaching his hand out towards her as though to touch her face, but Allison, slapped it away.

"Come on, now. Don't be like that." he said, smiling at her, which Allison returned with another grimace.

"Fuck off, Eric." she said.

"You're not still mad about that day, are you? I mean come on, that was five fucking years ago." he exclaimed, holding his hand up to show the number five.

"You hurt me, and you hurt my friend. I will never forgive you for that." she growled, gripping her small purse tightly.

Scoffing, Eric looked back at his friends who all chuckled.

"You mean the cripple? The freak?" he inquired rudely, putting emphasis on the word 'freak'.

Allison couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was acting so childish, almost even more so than when he had five years ago. It was sickening to think that they would still talk about Killian the way that they did.

"I told you to fuck off." she said, this time, positioning herself so that she could hit him if it came to that.

"You wanna know what I heard? I heard he's dead, fell off in some ditch." Eric taunted.

Allison clenched her hands into tight fists, her nails digging into her palms. 'He isn't dead...I would know if he was dead. I-I would feel it.' she told herself, trying not to over-react.

Staring up into Eric's hateful glare, she was about to open her mouth to say something, but Eric beat her to it.

"I bet you, he's lying in a ditch in some foreign country." he smirked, taking a step forward.

"Turn around ass-hole."

Allison's eyes widened slightly as she looked up at the man standing behind Eric, who instantly turned around at the sound of his voice.

Allison barely had time to react, when none other than Aldrich Killian, threw a hard punch at Eric's face, knocking him backwards. Jumping out of the way, as he hit the floor, Allison glanced down at Eric, then slowly, her eyes took in the figure standing before her. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, looking very sharp in her opinion, and when her eyes reached his face, she bit her lower lip as her memory began to pick up the pieces and remember who this man was.

Though he no longer wore glasses, and his hair had been cut and dyed by the looks of it. It took Allison a little more than a minute to take him in. Without his walking stick, she did not recognize him, and without his glasses, she would not have even known it was him, if weren't for the familiar look he had in his eyes whenever he used to look at her.

Straightening out his jacket, Killian stared at his hand for a moment, then at Eric, then at Allison, giving her a warm smile, which she could only return with a look of dumbfoundedness.

"That felt good." he said breathing deeply as he briefly looked around at each of her friends, offering every one of them smiles, but when his eyes reached Eric who was slowly standing up, he glared at him dangerously.

"What the fuck, man?" Eric demanded as he finally got to his feet. Killian shrugged and brought his fist back and hit him again.

"That was for Ali. The other, was for me. Nothing more." he said.

Though Allison was still in shock, she couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the look on Eric's bloodied face.

"Excuse me ladies, I'm going to steal your friend for a dance." Killian said, holding his hand out to Allison, who reached out nervously as though if she touched him, he would disappear.

"I won't break." he said with a grin as Allison slowly put her hand in his as he led her out to the dance floor.

There was some kind of slow song playing that Allison probably knew, but couldn't pay attention to it if she wanted to . Killian took her hand in his and placed his other on her waist as they began to move slowly along to the song playing. Allison stared up into his eyes, her own filled with questioning. She felt lost, confused, like a child who had been left alone in a forest for too long and had only just found her way out.

"You have questions, no doubt." Killian stated, grinning down at her.

Without his bad leg, and his walking stick to hold him up, Allison was now able to see how tall he really was, and how powerful he was the way he held himself.

Simply nodding in response, she looked away from his face, and took to looking around her at the others.

"So, what, have you lost your ability to speak while I was gone?" he questioned, spinning her around.

Allison opened her mouth for a brief second, about to respond, but then words failed to come out of her mouth.

"Is that a yes?" he asked laughing softly at her.

"I don't know what to say...I don't even know what to feel." she said, her voice rather soft, but Killian still heard her.

"You don't have to say anything, in fact I think it's me who should be doing most of the talking. But what I have to say, can wait for another night." he said.

"For now, I want to dance with you, without interruptions."

Smiling fondly down at the woman in his arms, he wrapped his whole arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, so that they were chest to chest. Unsure of what to do, Allison just rested her head against his chest, and smiled to herself. She didn't want to think, not tonight, not now while she was dancing with the only man she'd ever loved, after five years.

They moved slowly across the dance floor, Killian doing a lot of the leading, but how he was able to walk all of a sudden, was still lost on Allison. She was sure it might have had something to do with something sciencey and out of this world, something she probably would never understand. Which was why, for that one night, she decided not to let all the questions she had, get to her head.

Sure, she wanted answers, but she want Killian more. He was the one thing that she truly cared about, and now that he was back, she wanted to focus on him, and ask the questions that were overcrowding her brain, later.

"I'm still angry with you, you know?" she said, her voice slightly mumbled with her head resting against his chest.

"I know...I know. The answers will come." he replied, gently stroking her hair.

After a few slower songs, the DJ's voice came over the speakers, "Alright, let's get this party going, shall we?" he said, instantly turning on a much more upbeat song.

A broad smile appeared on both Allison's and Killians lips at almost the same time as they both seemed to recognize the song playing. Holding out his hand, Killian pulled Allison to the middle of the dance floor, where the two danced for the rest of the night together.

* * *

**Ok! What did you think?**

**There might be some romance stuff in the next one, if you guys don't mind a SUPER loooonnnggg chapter :3 If you don't mind, let me know, otherwise I'll split the next one up into two chapters, and the smexiness will come in chapter 10 :3**

**Also, as a side note, summatives are piling up and I have exams in a few weeks, so if I don't update for about a week or so at a time, then I apologize, but as soon as I finish summatives and stuff, I can get back to writing. not that I'll stop writing, I just might not have a chance to update as quickly. Sorry for the inconvenience, but my teachers hate me so they give me work XD **

******Please Review and tell me what you think :D**


	10. Answers

**Hello again!**

**Here is the next chapterrrr!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Answers**

When the re-union was over, Allison and Killian left the hall together, holding hands as Killian led Allison towards his car.

"Where are we going, my car is on the other side of the lot." she said, turning her head in the direction to where her vehicle was parked.

"I'm taking you to my place tonight. I want to show you my new place." he said, continuing to pull her towards his car.

Though she would have loved to have just gone home in her own car, being a little bit drunk and partly excited by the fact that Killian was back, Allison followed him to the other side of the parking lot and stumbled slightly as she slid into the passenger side.

"Wait...you drive now?" she asked, pulling the seatbelt across her chest. Killian glanced at Allison and chuckled loudly.

"Well, given that I can walk, yes." he stated, as he started up the car.

"You must be really drunk if you didn't figure that out before we left." he said laughing as he pulled out of his parking spot and sped off in the direction of his new home.

"I'm not that drunk." Allison said, defending herself. Lifting her arms up, she held out her hands, to show how steady they were.

"See?" she said, grinning childishly.

Killian just shook his head and smiled at her, before focusing back on the road ahead.

"Okay, I want answers." Allison finally said after a few moments of silence that had passed without much notice.

Her head was clearer now, and because she could think straight again, she wanted answers from him, whether or not he wanted to tell her now.

"I'll get your car in the morning, if that's what your worried about." Killian answered, though he knew that wasn't the answer she meant.

Allison turned her head and gave Killian a look, one that told him that he knew what she wanted. Sighing as they pulled up to a red light, Killian reached behind him and pulled out a thin portfolio. He held it out to Allison, who took it carefully from his hand, with a look of confusion and curiousity on her face as she stared at the paper file. "What's this?" she asked.

"Just look through it. The answers are in there." he said, putting his foot on the gas pedal as the light changed to green once more.

Taking care not to rip the pages, Allison flipped the cover open and gasped at the photos that she saw. They were x-rays of what she assumed to be Killian's leg before whatever it was that happened to him, and then afterwards. It was shocking to her, to see the change in bone structure, but not just the photographs, but to have seen it happen in person.

Five years ago, Aldrich Killian had no use of one of his legs, and then suddenly, he appears out of nowhere, repared. She didn't understand it. The images she saw, explained nothing, at least, not to her.

"I still don't understand _how_ this happened." she said, closing the folder and looking up at Killian who just closed his eyes for a brief moment and rested his head against the head rest.

"It's...complicated." he replied, only moving his eyes to glance sideways.

"Tell me. I want...I need to know what happened. Especially in Switzerland, where you left me to leave back here on my own." she said, her voice rising.

Turning his head, he looked at Allison with apology in his eyes, as he reached his arm out and touched her cheek.

"I'm sorry about that. I truly am. I just...I couldn't see anyone for a while after that night, not even you."

Still not getting it, Allison took his hand and moved it away from her cheek as she re-positioned herself on her car seat so that her body faced him. It was then that they pulled into a driveway, a driveway that led to a very large, and beautiful old house that Allison couldn't really believe was his. Killian undid his seat belt and was about to get out of the car, but Allison, being quite fast, undid her own belt, and reached across him and pulled the door shut again.

She locked it, so that he got the message that she wanted him to talk first.

"Ali-"

"Just tell me." Allison said firmly.

"What do you want me to tell you?" he asked.

"The truth."

Taking in a deep breath, Killian stretched his arms and legs and said, "It's called Extremis. The thing that cured me. It came from Doctor Maya Hansen, who works for me now. I ran into her in Bern, and gave her my card, and surprisingly she took it, and my money. Now we, A.I.M, own her and her theory that helped cure me and people like me.

"Extremis harnesses our bioelectric potential, and basically targets the part of the brain that governs repair and fixes all damaged parts of the body." he explained, and Allison couldn't help but be slightly impressed, but a little confused at the same time.

"Something like this must have side effects?" she said, eyes widened slightly from shock. "Well, if you count glowing and being extremely hot on occasion as a side effect, then yes, but it's nothing harmful. So you see, Ali, it fixes people like me, my whole plan to find someone to help me cure myself, finally happened. I'm practically perfect now." Killain told her with a broad grin, that the brunette could only smile in return.

"Well," she said, lifting herself from her seat, and moving over so that she straddled Killian.

"I thought you were already perfect...but this does help a little." she replied with a wink and smirk as she took his face in her hands and leaned in to kiss him. She closed her eyes, and slowly moved her lips against his as he responded to her kiss.

"Only a little?" he whispered in her ear softly. Smiling, Allison shook her head and pulled away for a moment to look at him, really look at him.

"You're so different, but...still the same." she said, shaking her head gently. It seemed strange to her, that the new Killian, and though she liked him before, was very, very attractive.

"Let's go inside." he said, opening the door and gesturing to his house.

Looking at it through the door, Allison quickly stepped out of the car, with Killian following. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her alongside him up the stone pathway that led to the front door, and once unlocking it, inside the house.

* * *

**Ok! What did you think?**

******I am sorry it is not the super long, steamy, sexy chapter, but I decided that after almost two weeks of waiting, I had to give you guys something. I have been sick the past three days, so I haven't been able to write too much, and on top of that, I have work to be done for school. But I thought, that you guys deserved something to keep you happy :) **

******The next chapter, I hope will be a sexy and sufficient enough chapter that you will forgive me for the wait :) **

**Until next time, when I am better, and done with work :)**

******Please Review and tell me what you think :D**


	11. Make Love to Me

**Hello again!**

**Here is the next chapterrrr! IT CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!**

**Enjoy :) PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWWW! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Make Love to Me**

Once he closed the door and locked it behind them, he led Allison across the large, open entry way that made up most of the first floor, and up the painted wooden staircase.

"Where are we going?" Allison asked quietly, though she had a thought and she liked it.

"My room." Killian answered when they reached the top.

They took a left and walked down a hallway and finally came to a door that when Killian opened it, led into what Allison could tell was his room.

"Wow..." When Killian flicked on the lights, that was all Allison could manage to say as she took in the master bedroom that rightfully deserved to be called so.

It was a white walled room, with black stained wooden floors, decorated with grey rugs. There was little art, but what was there, were black, white and red paintings of nothing in particular, which Allison liked.

Abstract art was always a favourite for her. The bed was set against the wall straight ahead, dressed in black and white sheets, underneath one of two windows in the room, not counting the one in the built in bathroom. The bathroom, from what Allison could see, was a full three piece bathroom. The floor and walls were white, the floor made of white marbel as far as she could tell.

"It's lovely..." she said, stepping in farther to take in the whole of the room. In truth she couldn't seem to get over the vast beauty of it, and though it had a slightly feminine touch to it, she could definitely see this as Killian's room.

"Isn't it?" Killian asked rhetorically, as he closed the door and walked over to Allison.

She felt him lightly place his hands on her bare shoulders, before gently turning her around so that she faced him. Looking up into his eyes, she saw what she hadn't seen in years. Love, and kindness.

In truth she thought she'd never see that again in him, especially after the night in Switzerland, where he had considered taking his own life all because Tony Stark decided not to show up.

Allison knew she would never forgive Stark for that. For causing the man she loved to even consider suicide.  
Killian looked back into her big, brown eyes and smiled as he attempted to slide the straps of her dress off her shoulders, but when he tried, he realized that they would not move without the straps of her bra going with them.

Allison, watching, couldn't help but snicker, before she quickly pulled out the pins that held the two pairs of straps together.

"Why..." Killian began, but stopped, realizing it was probably just a girl thing.

"The dress straps kept moving, so I pinned them to my bra." she replied, still grinning and laughing at Killian's lack of skills of undressing her.

Shaking his head, Killian slid the dress off her shoulders, and allowed it to fall on the floor in a puddle of sorts. A puddle of soft material. Stepping out of her shoes, Allison took a few steps back, feeling a little exposed, and slightly awkward standing there in nothing but her undergarments. Sure, Killian and her had done it before, but she found that now he was this different person, it was like the first time all over again in the sense of slight awkwardness.

However, this time it was her who was the nervous one. She became even more nervous, as she slowly removed her undergarments and stood in front of him, wearing nothing now.

Killian's eyes took her in, and he smiled kindly, seeing the nervousness in her eyes, and the way she held herself before him. As he walked towards her, he began to remove his own articles of clothing, watching Allison while doing so. She looked at him, blushing deeply as each piece of clothing fell from his body.

"Lie back." Killian said, gesturing to the bed as he began to unbutton the white shirt that did not fail to show the muscles on his arms and chest.

Nodding, Allison smiled softly, still blushing madly as she walked over to the bed and slowly climbed onto the soft sheets. She kept her eyes on Aldrich as he finally removed his shirt and dropped it to the floor and stood before her completely naked. Unsure of what to do, or what to think for that matter, Allison, blushing scarlet now, looked away, embarassed.  
This action only earned her a small chuckle from Killian, who grinned and shook his head at her.

"Look at me Ali." he said, walking closer to the bed, watching as Allison slowly lifted her head and locked eyes with him.

"Look...at all of me." he whispered, reaching out and gently grasping her chin. Allison, hesitant at first, pulled back and rested back on her knees, and looked him over.

Her eyes slowly moved from his face, to his broad and muscular arms and chest, which she noticed, were tattooed with dragons, ones that one would typically see in an Asian community. She was tempted to ask the question of where did he get them, and why, but she refrained as she continued to move her eyes over his body, taking in every defined muscle and part of him that she had not seen the last time they had done anything together.

"You're...you're beautiful." she said, her voice no more than a whisper at that point, but it didn't matter.

Smiling, Aldrich moved towards her in one swift move, and pinned her to the bed using his hands and his body to hold her down. Placing her hands on his neck Allison pulled Aldrich into a deep and very passionate kiss.

At that moment she could feel the passion and lust for him course through her very being. She placed her hands on his shoulders as his body pushed her into the mattress slightly and deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding between her soft lips.  
It felt different to her, this kiss.

The last they had had any form of intimate contact was five years ago, and even then kissing was different, more, held back Allison thought. But this time, their kiss was heated and full of love and mostly passion. Allison moaned softly as Killian pressed himself against her hips, feeling his hardness against her. The thought and feeling excited her, and as he kissed her, hard and slow, she felt aroused.

She wanted him inside of her, to make sweet love to her right there and then, not caring about anything else. She wanted him, and from his actions, he wanted her too. And he would have her. Allison felt Killian's hands slowly make their way up her legs, smoothly, sensually, his fingers feeling as thought they were barely touching her skin. As his hands reached her thighs, he, not so gently, lifted them so that her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist.

The closer they seemed to come to each other, the more moans and soft words of passion escaped their lips.

"I want you, Aldrich. Here, now...Fuck me." she whispered, running her hands through his soft hair and gripping the back of his neck tightly, telling him in her own way that she wanted him inside of her.

Laughing softly, Killian slowly moved her legs off from around him, and forced them apart, and began to slowly kiss and stroke the inside of her thighs.

It sent chills through her body, and Allison felt herself become wet at the knowledge of what he was about to do, but she didn't try to stop him. She wanted him to touch her, to do whatever he wanted with her. She was his, and only his, and he could do whatever he wanted with her.

She felt his hands work their way down towards her most sensitive part of her body, and before she knew it, he had worked a finger inside of her, causing her to feel a strange, yet pleasant sensation down low. Her hips jerked against his hand, as Killian placed another finger inside. His fingers began to slide easily in and out of her, causing Allison to moan loudly and sigh with pleasure. As Killian watched, he felt himself become hard with arousal at the very sight of his lover moaning in pleasure.

Leaning forward, he captured her lips with his and kissed her hungrily, before taking his fingers out of her, ignoring Allison's groans of disapproval. He couldn't stand it any longer, he wanted to be inside of her as he once had been five years back. Even now, Killian remembered the day that she and him first did it, and how it felt to have the one woman he loved make love to him, even though at the time he could do very little else, but lay there.

Now, however, Killian had every intention of returning the favour by making Allison feel what he felt all those years ago.  
Gently grabbing hold of her hips, and pulling them gently upwards, Killian thrusted himself inside of her, moaning at the intimate contact. He pulled out and pushed inside of her twice more, entering a little deeper each time. Allison winced slightly, every time he'd push himself inside, from the slight pain it caused her. She hadn't had any form of sexual contact since their first night toghether, so her body was tight and unpracticed.

After a while, however, it got easier, and the pleasure took over the pain. The pleasurable sensations caused her to push back against him as he thrusted harder and faster, making Allison cry out. As he began to move faster, it was only a matter of seconds before Allison felt herself lose control as she found her release. She heard Killian grunt in pleasure, before he collapsed on top of her.

Allison looked up into his eyes, and as he pressed his forhead to hers, she smiled and lightly traced her fingers over the shape of his lips. Killian returned the smile as he pulled out of her and rolled onto his side. Reaching out, he grabbed her side and pulled her to him so that they lay chest to chest comfortably.

"Don't ever leave me again." she whispered, looking into his eyes, as he looked back at her.

"I won't. I promise." he replied, stroking her jaw, and watching as she closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

**Ok! What did you think?**

**I apologize for taking so long! I had summatives to do (I still do) and I have exams coming up in two weeks, so I had to prep for that! But, here it is! As promised one of many sexy, steamy scenes! I really hope you approve! :D And, I know you guys probably are dying for the movie to come into this story by now, but it will soon, I promise. Give it another...chapter or two, maybe more, but we'll see :) I do have some interesting plans for when I get to the movie part :3 *grins evilly***

**Please Review and tell me what you think :D **


	12. Why Did You Leave Me?

**Hello again!**

**Here is the next chapterrrr! **

**Enjoy :) PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWWW! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Why Did You Leave Me?**

She wasn't by his side when Killian woke. He reached his arm out beside him blindly trying to find the warmth of her body, but when he found nothing but air, his eyes flew open and he panicked. Where was she? Did she leave him? He doubted it, but he couldn't be too sure. Sitting upright, he looked around the room, and upon seeing her clothes still on the floor, the panic subsided.

The shower was running, he noticed, and that made him relax completely. Tossing the sheets aside, he climbed out of bed, just as the shower turned off and he heard movement inside his bathroom. Aldrich pulled on his boxers then a pair of sweatpants he had laying around his closet, before walking up to the bathroom door, which was still opened a crack, and peered inside.

A smile came across his face as he watched Allison standing there, in nothing but her towel as she dried off.

She sensed him watching her, she almost always knew when someone was watching her. It was a "skill" she had developed over time, and always found a use for it, especially with Eric. He had always watched her, kept his eyes on her, no matter what she did. So she had always had a way of knowing when someone was watching her.

"You can come in." she called, still wiping off the droplets of water off her body, before wrapping it snugly around her body.

As Killian entered, she placed her hands on her hips and grinned, even though, in truth she was rather angry with him. She was still waiting for an explanation as to what happened on the rooftop in Switzerland. She wanted to know why he left her for five long years, waiting and expecting him to show up or at least call.

And Killian seemed to have sensed that anger, saw through her smile to the very core of what she was feeling. He always did that.

"I know you're angry, and you will get an explanation, I promise." he said, walking up to her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Then start explaining." Allison snapped, her composure suddenly gone. Sighing deeply, Aldrich gently rubbed her arms, and looked her in the eye.

"We'll make a date out of it, how about that? Tonight, you and I. Dinner and an explanation instead of a movie. Sound good?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood though he had no idea whether it would work or not.

He knew how upset she was, and knew that she deserved nothing more than the reason to why he left her in Switzerland on her own.

Allison pondered the offer for a moment, before glancing up at him and nodding, a sincere smile on her lips this time.

"Fine. But it better be a good dinner." she said, leaning up on her tiptoes and leaving a kiss on his cheek, before ushering him out so that she could change.

Since she only had her dress with her, she borrowed a pair of Killian's sweatpants and a button up shirt until they went out back to her flat and picked up the rest of her clothes and important belongings. That night, she pulled on a simple pair of blue jeans, a dressy button up, and a light sweater and then she and Killian headed out.

When they reached the restaurant, one of the best that Allison knew you could only get into with a reservation, they were led to a spot at the back of the building.

"It's much more private." Killian said, assuring her as they sat down opposite each other.

"Yeah, and I'm way under dressed." she said. "Why didn't you tell me we were coming here?" she questioned, feeling very out of place.

"Because I knew you'd take much longer getting ready trying to make sure you look good enough."

"Thanks." she said sarcastically, shooting him a look of annoyance.

"You look fine, Ali. Don't worry about what these people think, okay?" he said, giving her hand a light squeeze. The action didn't do much to help her self-esteem, but it did calm her down a little.

Taking a deep breath, Allison leaned back against the chair then, and stared long and hard at the man in front of her. He seemed not to notice her, but she knew that as he looked over the menu, he was avoiding her gaze and her questions.

"What do you think, the Penne, or the steak?" he asked, without looking up at her.  
"Aldrich."

"Not the pasta, you're right. Stupid question." he said, eyes still scanning the menu.

"Aldrich." she repeated herself, this time a little more firmly.

Finally giving in, Killian looked up into the eyes of his girlfriend.

"Is it that time already?" he asked, chuckling awkwardly, before clearing his throat and placing the menu back on the table.

Allison nodded and grabbed his hands, saying, "Just tell me the truth. Nothing more, nothing less. Okay?"

"Fine." he said, suddenly feeling a little nervous about explaining, but he knew it had to be done. She'd been waiting for five years, that was torture enough, he knew it.

"Where do I start?" he asked softly, looking into her eyes.

"Why didn't you come back for me?" she asked.

"I-I...I didn't have the courage to face you after what I said, after what I did. I know, it was a cowardly thing to do, but I just couldn't face the hurt that I knew I had inflicted on you. I just...I didn't know what to do." he started, his hands suddenly cold and shaking.

"So you left..." she whispered, tightening her hands around his, unsure of what it was she was meant to feel.

"Yes...I shouldn't have, I know that, it was the stupidest thing I think I have ever done, and I've done a lot of stupid things in my life, Ali. You of all people know that." he said, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Allison laughed at this, shaking her head slightly.

"Yeah, that's true. You used to do the most ridiculous things, I swear I thought you were crazy." she said, shoulders shaking with silent laughter as she remembered all the crazy things she and him used to do as kids.

"I am crazy." he replied with a smirk and a wink just as the waitress returned with their previously ordered drinks.

"So, have you guys decided, or do you need a few more minutes?" she asked, eyeing Allison with a disgusted look on her face.

"A few minutes would be great. Thank you." Killian said, giving the woman a smile that would cause anyone to swoon. With a nod of her head, the girl left and Allison raised an eyebrow at Killian.

"What?" he asked eyes widening slightly.

"Nothing." she said, grinning mischieviously at him.

"Tell me." he insisted.

"Oh, nothing, you know. I just couldn't but notice that you've become quite the ladies man." Allison replied giggling softly, while Aldrich stared at her wide eyed.

* * *

**Ok! What did you think?**

**_A little note_: **Feel free to let me know what you guys would like to see in the future chapters, I mean I have some BIG ideas, that I'm not changing, but the story is about to delve into the film, I'd like to know if there are some things you might like to see between them, or ways you'd like to see Ali involved in the film storyline. (I know, I know that's MY job to figure out, but you guys are the readers)

There will be some very...steamy scenes, again. And a heads up the way my story goes, may not follow the EXACT timeline of when the movie happens, I'll probably stretch the time periods, so I have room to fit my ideas in with the film, so i apologize in advance, but I will ensure to have Allison involved with the events of the movie :)

**_FUN FACT:_** I just noticed that both Allison's and Aldrich's initials are A.K. Aldrich Killian:Allison Karter! How cool? :D

**Please Review and tell me what you think :D **


	13. Anger and Jealousy

**Hello again!**

**Here is the next chapterrrr! **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Chapter 12: There's a Difference Between Anger and Jealousy**

_Allison stared at the interviewer while he took notes, which she didn't understand because he had a little recording device beside him to record ever word she said. She uncrossed her legs and crossed them at her ankles as she leaned forward and stared down at the floor._

_The memories were coming back even clearer now that she spoke to this man about what had happened. Not just the ones that she had spoken about, but the ones she was going to talk about when the time came. They frightened her._

_The very idea of remembering the things that she had done, that she had been a part of scared her. She didn't want to remember. She had spent a whole year since the incident to try and forget because she wanted to start fresh._

_While some things were good things to remember, she knew that what she was about to tell him, didn't really get any better after._  
***Six Years Later***

The inside of the van was getting hotter the longer Allison remained inside. However, she was given strict orders to wait inside and she knew that meant that getting out, even for a second would cause trouble. She had wanted to go inside Stark Industries with Aldrich to help convince Pepper to get Tony to join A.I.M., but Killian had specifically told her he wanted to go in alone, to add a 'personal' touch.

Rolling her eyes at the thought of his previous words, Allison pulled out her phone and began to play Angry Birds. A game she had grown rather fond of since Killian had bought her an iPhone for her birthday. It was a game that she played whenever she was bored, or needed something to do to pass time, and this was just such an occasion.

Another half an hour passed, and just when Allison thought that she would die of boredom, there was a soft tapping on the window that caused the brunette to look up from her game.

Standing outside was Eric Savin, Killian's 'right hand man', as Allison called him because he was the one person Aldrich seemed to put his faith in when it came to his work. Savin was peering through the window at her, gesturing for her to unlock the door.

Clicking her phone off, she moved from her spot and reached over the front seat to unlocked it for him.

"He's on his way." Eric said as he slid into the driver's seat and put the keys into the ignition, starting up the car.

"Oh boy." she responded sarcastically, leaning back into her seat and buckling up again.

"Don't be so hard on him. He just wanted-"

"To add a personal touch, I know. But you know, if he wanted to see old girlfriends again, he could have just said so." she said seething a little as she glanced over at the military man, who sat with his body facing hers.

"Pepper was never his girlfriend." he stated.

Rolling her eyes, Allison shrugged and glanced out the window at Aldrich who was still talking with none other than Pepper Potts.

"Yeah, but he liked her...a lot if I remember from your explanation." she said, watching as Aldrich left a light kiss on the red haired woman's cheek and began to walk towards the car.

"Just...don't make a huge deal over it, okay? I'm pretty sure it didn't go well." Eric said, but turned back around as soon as the car door open and Aldrich Killian slid in beside Allison.

"Right, let's get back shall we?" Killian said closing the door and buckling up before he leaned over to Allison, about to kiss her on the cheek, but she turned her head before his lips could make their destination.

"What?" he asked.

Without turning to look at him, Allison simply grumbled at him, making it clear she was upset about something, without actually saying anything. She didn't really want to make a huge scene over something as simple as Killian revisiting old crushes, at least not here, with Eric in the car with them.

Ever since Eric had come into the scene, he and Allison had become closer than she had ever been with her own siblings, but even with that, there were just some things she did not discuss with him or in front of him. He was like a brother to her, in a sense, the brother she never had, but she knew that he most likely did not see their relationship that way.

"How did it go, then? Did Miss Potts succumb to your charms?" she asked, deciding to finally say something.

In the corner of her eye however, she saw Eric roll his eyes in the rear view mirror. Ignoring this, Aldrich simply raised an eyebrow at his soon to be wife and shook his head at her ridiculousness.

"She turned it down, if you must know. It's not a big deal, we'll find our way to get Tony into this organization." he replied glancing up at Eric's reflection in the mirror and smirking.

Allison, having not noticed this little action, simply shrugged and continued to look out the window until they pulled up the driveway of Killian's and Allison's new home in Miami.

"You go on in, Ali. I'll be there in a minute." he said, once Allison had gotten out of the car.

Being used to the fact that her fiancee was far more secretive these days, she wandered up the stoned pathway and entered the new house on her own.

As used to being left out of Killian's plans as she was, she had to admit she was getting rather tired of it. The past few years were fantastic until he suddenly got pulled into working almost all the time when it came to dealing with people to test Extremis on, to make more soldiers for some big thing that Allison was completely oblivious to.

At first when Aldrich had told her it was nothing to worry about, she simply left it alone and thought nothing of it, but ever since they got engaged, she had started to hate being left out of plans that she was certain she could help out with in some way. When she first confronted Killian with this, he had told her that the only way she could help was if she volunteered herself to take Extremis.

At first she was completely offended by the idea, coming from Killian it made it sound like he was saying she wasn't perfect in his eyes, and that hurt. But that wasn't the only reason she didn't take it. She was afraid that it wouldn't work on her, and that she would burn up into nothingness. The fact that Aldrich was even willing to let her take that risk with Extremis, made her feel a little distant from him, and she almost always seemed to find a reason to argue with him.

Pulling off her shoes and neatly placing them by the front door, she made her way towards the staircase when she heard the door slam. She didn't turn around at the sound, instead she began to ascend the stairs, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down the one step to the ground. Killian spun her around and grabbed her shoulders, staring into her eyes, anger clear within his own.

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked firmly. Allison merely blinked up at him, giving him the 'I'm innocent' look, but Aldrich wasn't fooled.

"Don't give me that look, what the hell was that about back there?" he demanded, his grip on her tightening.

"I was just telling Eric, before you showed up, that if you wanted to revisit old crushes, you could have just said so." she replied with a snarky tone.

"Old...Oh my God, Ali. You really think that was why I went back? To revisit old love interests?"

When Allison didn't reply, Killian relaxed his grip on her shoulders and the look in his eyes softened a little, but he was still angry and the woman in front of him could see that.

"You could have let me come in with you, then we wouldn't be having this conversation." she said, pushing him away and making her way upstairs.

Aldrich didn't follow her, instead he spoke again, "It's not my fault you're jealous." he said, but almost instantly regretted it.

Allison spun around halfway up the steps and glared down at him.

"You think I'm jealous? Of her?" she spat.

It was part true, but only part. "It has nothing to do with Pepper Potts."

"Well clearly me going to visit her makes you upset." he remarked, throwing a hand up.

"Oh my God, are you blind? I'm not jealous, Aldrich. I'm angry. Angry." she said, eyes widening at how blind her fiance really was.

A blank look came across the man's face at Allison's words, as he realized how confused he was by her reactions. "Angry? Why would you be angry?"

"Because all I do all day, is sit around here, waiting for you to come home like a good girl should. You won't tell me anything about what goes on with you and your work, like I'm stupid and won't understand it. You won't let me help you with your experiments or any things you do that involve A.I.M like I'm not a part of it, when I'm the one who supported you through all of it!" she shouted, now stepping down towards Killian, who had taken a step back from her in shock.

"I'm tired, Aldrich. Angry and tired of sitting around doing nothing and being your plaything. And I won't do it anymore." she said. When she had finished, she took a deep breath, and felt herself relax a little bit at having let it out.

This was the first real argument they had had in a while, and while she hated fighting with him, she had to admit it felt good to actually be able to say something in her defense.

Aldrich stared up at her now, jaw clenched as the anger was replaced with guilt.

"I-I...you're right. I should let you be more involved. But the truth is, I don't really know what I can have you do." he finally responded.

Sighing, Allison took one more step down the stairs and was now just barely a head taller than Aldrich as she placed her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Just let me in more. That's all I want right now. Do you think you can do that? Instead of just leaving me in the dark."

"I think I can do that." Killian said taking Allison's hands and bringing them to his lips, lightly kissing them.

Grinning down at him for the first time in a while, Allison pulled her hands back and continued on up the stairs into her room. Once inside, she flopped herself down and pulled out her phone, finding one new text message from Maya Hansen.

_How'd it go? Did he listen?_ Unlocking her phone, bringing up the keyboard she wrote,_ Yeah, finally. But he said he'd finally start telling me more. Which is a relief. I don't have to keep bugging you about what's going on._ Once she hit send, she only had to wait another minute before a reply popped up saying,_ That's great. Keep me posted okay? I'll call you later. I think there's a few things I need to sort out._

Shaking her head and smiling, Allison simply wrote,_ Will do_. before tucking her phone back into her pocket and heading back down stairs to Aldrich who was beginning to get things out to cook dinner for them tonight.

"Let me do that, before you burn the house down."

* * *

**Ok! What did you think?**

**_A little note_: **There will be some very...steamy scenes and aggressive scenes, in the future I will put a warning before each chapter so that if you don't want to you don't have to read them. And a heads up the way my story goes, may not follow the EXACT timeline of when the movie happens, I'll probably stretch the time periods, so I have room to fit my ideas in with the film, so i apologize in advance, but I will ensure to have Allison involved with the events of the movie :)

**_FUN FACT:_** I just noticed that both Allison's and Aldrich's initials are A.K. Aldrich Killian:Allison Karter! How cool? :D

**Please Review and tell me what you think :D **


	14. Explosion at Stark's

**Hello again!**

**Sorry times 1 billion trillion gazillion! For the really long wait. **

**But here, my friends, is a brand spanking new chapter :)**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Explosion at Stark's**

"No, Maya, he won't tell me anything else. All I know is that he sent Savin on an errand down to some Asian theatre." Allison said, holding her phone with one hand and the remote with the other as she began to flip through channels on the television.

Maya had called in a mere few minutes ago to check in with Allison on things Killian might have mentioned about Tony Stark, but as usual and despite their agreement he told her nothing more than what he thought she needed to know.

Not that it really mattered to her, that was what Maya was for. At least she was willing to tell her what she knew about Killian and his plans. However it turned out that they both knew very little about what was actually going on, and Allison also had the feeling that Maya did not tell her everything. As she continued to flip through the channels, searching for something interesting to watch, she was stopped when the screen went red and then rainbow coloured with a rather unfamiliar symbol in the centre.

"Maya, I'll call you back." she said, hanging up on her friend before giving her a chance to say anything back.

Allison stared at the T.V. in horror as she watched a man appear, crushing fortune cookies and go on about something that had to do with them being an American invention. But it wasn't that that terrified her it was the guns and the people being shot right before her eyes.

"_My deciples just destroyed another cheap American knock off. The Chinese Theatre. , I know this must be getting frustrating, but this season of terror is drawing to a close. And don't worry, the big one is coming. Your graduation_." And that was the end of it. Allison stared at the screen for a long few minutes, slowly realizing this was The Mandarin that everyone seemed to be talking about.

In truth she didn't know what to think or feel. She was afraid, but not as much as she knew she should be. It was like there was something off about what she just saw, something she couldn't put her finger on. "What the hell is happening with this world?" she muttered to herself, just as the doorbell rang. Frowning as she wasn't expecting anyone, she quickly got up, grabbed her phone and went to answer the door.

When she pulled it open, she was greeted by none other than Maya Hansen.

"I take it you just saw everything on T.V.?" she asked, observing Allison's expression and body language.

"Yeah...uh...you?"

"Yes. And I think I have some more information for you, but first, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to take a road trip with me." Maya said.

"Where, exactly?" Allison asked, tucking her phone into her jean pocket, before pulling on a pair of old Converse.

"I'll tell you on the way." Maya replied with a subtle smile and humour in her voice.

Allison shook her head and then nodded, laughing as she followed Maya out of the house and into the car that waited for them on the driveway.

"So, where are we going?" Allison asked.

It had already been ten minutes since they had left the house, and having no recognition of the places that they drove past, she was beginning to question the true destination of they're short journey.

"Tony Stark's house." Maya answered, her eyes still focused on the road ahead as they drove past buildings that Allison barely recognized.

"Why?" The last person she wanted to see, or meet rather, was Tony Stark.

As brilliant as he might have been, she wanted nothing to do with him, especially after what he had done to Aldrich all those years ago. She knew she was being unreasonable in a sense, because she was angry at a man she had never met for something that that man had not done to her, but she couldn't help being even partly angry about the situation that happened.

"Because I think your fiancee is working for the man known as The Mandarin, the terrorist you saw on T.V." replied Maya, looking at Allison with uncertainty in her eyes as to how her friend would react.

"And what does Tony Stark have to do with this?" she asked, not looking over at Maya, but instead stared out the window at the freshly paved road ahead.

Whatever her reaction would be, the one Maya received from Allison, was very unexpected. She had expected an outburst of rage, a few words of hate towards Aldrich, but no such words or outburst came. But Maya saw the surprise and bits of anger in her eyes before she turned her head away.

"The past few weeks Aldrich has wanted to get Tony involved, as I'm sure you know, but now I fear he's changed his mind and wants to kill him. He knows that he can pose as a threat to us, being Iron Man and all, but I've tried to convince him otherwise. I tried to tell him we can use him, but I don't know that he'll listen. I need to go to Stark's to warn him, talk to him." Maya explained, taking a turn to the left, driving up a long driveway that led to a very large and expensive looking house.

Allison considered her words, and shook her head, not really sure she grasped the idea that Killian wanted to actually kill someone, even Tony Stark. She wondered if him wanting Stark dead was personal, not just the fact that he may or may not be a threat to their "cause". Allison knew Aldrich could be cruel sometimes, but not cruel enough to kill someone, no matter who the person was and what they had done.

"You coming in, or...?" Maya asked, snapping Allison out of her thoughts. Nodding, she grabbed her bag and stepped out of the car, and made her way to follow Maya to the front doors of the house.

"What should I do?" she asked as Maya rang the doorbell.

Without turning to her, she said, "Just...try not to lose it on him. Okay? Oh, and don't piss him off."

Rolling her eyes, Allison stuck her hands in her pockets as though to keep her from hitting someone if she got tempted, and followed Maya inside when the glass door unlocked. As she entered the house, she couldn't help but feel slightly astonished by the grandeur of the home. Having always lived in small towns, in a small house, being inside such a large building made her uneasy. Even the house she stayed in with Killian had not settled with her even after all these years.

As the two women entered the house, they were scanned by some unknown machinery, just as a man in a gold and red suit stepped forward, stopping them before they could get much further. "Right there's good." he said. Maya stopped first, and Allison stopped a few feet behind her, closer to the door.

"You're not the Mandarin, are you?" Tony asked, his face mask flipping open to reveal his face.

'So that's what he looks like.' Allison thought to herself, as she stared at him with no expression on her face as he looked her over. He clearly didn't recognize either of them, which she found surprising at least on Maya's part seeing as he had worked with her in the past, or at least that's what she assumed.

"Are you?" Tony asked again.

"You don't remember, why am I not surprised." Maya replied, shaking her head with a smile on her face that showed her lack of surprise.

"Don't take it personally, I don't remember what I ate for breakfast."

"Gluten-free waffles, sir." A voice that sounded very robotic answered Tony's reply to Maya.

Allison raised an eyebrow in surprise at the sound of a voice that wasn't coming from anyone in the room.

"What..." she began, but was cut off by Maya, who said, "Okay look, I need to be alone with you, or rather we do, someplace not here, it's urgent."

Allison could hear the worry in her voice, and she knew then that there was probably more to this than Maya had told her in the car.

"Mm. Normally I'd go for that sort of thing, but now I'm in a committed relationship." Tony replied, walking away just as two to three luggage bags dropped to the floor. Allison took a step back in surprise, even though she was nowhere near them.

"With her."

"Tony!" A woman's voice called. "Is somebody there?" she asked, as Tony stepped out of his suit.

Taking a few steps forward towards Maya, Allison looked around for the speaker, but saw no one, and she hoped it wasn't another built in voice that Tony had like the other that had told him about his breakfast.

"Yeah, it's Maya Hansen." he called back.

"And umm...?"

"Allison Karter." Allison said when Tony nodded his head towards her, asking for her name.

"Old botanist pal I used to know, barely." Stark said, walking further into the house, Maya and Allison following.

Allison saw Tony mutter something to Maya, but ignored it as she looked around the house more, and spotted Pepper Potts coming down the stairs towards them. She felt like she should have known she'd be here, but even as she started towards them, Allison felt slightly surprised.

"I'm sorry, with Happy in the hospital I didn't know we were expecting guests, and old girlfriends." Pepper said lightly, glancing at Maya, and almost completely ignoring Allison.

"No, not really it was just one night." Maya said.

"Yup."

"That's how you did it, isn't it? Well, you know, you saved yourself a world of pain." Pepper said, giving Maya a small smile.

"What?" Tony asked.

Allison turned to Maya for a brief second while Tony and Pepper argued over something about them leaving town, and said, "We need to hurry this up. If Aldrich finds out I came down here with you, he'll kill me." Maya gently squeezed her arm, and nodded, letting her know she was listening.

"Great idea, let's go." Maya said, trying to get them out of the house.

"I'm sorry, that's a terrible idea, please don't touch her bags." Tony said, going back to arguing with Pepper. While Maya attempted to get the two to leave, Allison sighed and headed back towards the door.

As she walked, something on the T.V caught her eye.

"Uh...Maya..." she said, turning on her heel and stopped when she saw her friend looking at the exact same thing.

"Guys, can we um...do we need to worry about that?" She asked, stopping the argument and pointing to the television which was showing Tony Stark's house being attacked by some form of missile.

Allison's heart pounded in her chest, and suddenly it was like her hearing had gone and the only thing she could hear, as the house exploded around her, was the sound of her heart beating.

* * *

**WOO! New chapter, so what did you guys think? The next chapter will be asap! I promise not to keep you guys waiting for another month...like I did last time...which i feel terrible about...**

**ANYWHO! Hope you liked it. Please leave your thoughts in a review for me!**


	15. Protection from Him

**Hello again!**

**I won't ramble this time, so...**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Protection from Him**

She had blacked out, which explained a lot when she woke up in the back seat of a car she didn't recognize. Her head was pounding and there was a pain in her side that spread through her as she tried to sit up properly. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the bright street lights that the car sped past, and to take notice of the two women sitting in the front seats.

"Oh good, you're awake Allison." Maya said.

Allison massaged the back of her neck softly as she looked around the car. Her whole body felt stiff, but she was alive, and she was more than thankful for that.

"Where are we going?" she questioned, finally able to sit up straight, despite the sharp pain in her side.

"A hotel. Somewhere we can talk a little more about your boss." Pepper replied, watching Allison from the rear view mirror.  
Allison avoided her gaze and took to looking out the window at the passing cars and the street lamps that flickered on and off through the rain.

When they arrived at the hotel, they were led through to their room and once inside, Allison instantly headed to the washroom, needing to see the damage the explosion had caused her, also to give Maya and Pepper a chance to talk. She didn't care what the details were, she probably already knew more than half of what she was going to tell Pepper anyways.  
Maybe she'd pop out a little later, when she was ready to, but she needed alone time.

Closing the bathroom door, Allison stepped into the finely decorated and cleaned room, and turned the sink on. She stood before the mirror, and looked intensively at her reflection. There was dried blood all over the side of her face and when she lifted the bottom half of her shirt, it covered more than half of the right side of her body.

"Damnit..." she muttered, lifting the shirt a little higher to find the source of the blood. Stuck just beneath the base of her ribcage, was a piece of what looked like metal, was lodged in place. It was no longer bleeding as much as she was sure it had been, but it hurt like hell.

Turning the tap off, and grabbing one of the pristine white clothes, she dipped the tip of it in the warm water and started off by wiping off as much dried blood as she could from her face and then from her side.

It was a rather long process and whenever she thought she had gotten the blood off, the wound under her ribs would start to trickle blood again. Sighing frustratedly, she carefully, hands shaking, began to slowly pull out the piece of metal that was lodged into her flesh.

It was painful, but once it had come out, there was a sense of relief.

"Can't believe this." she said aloud, rifling through the cupboard for something to cover the now open wound with. After half an hour of cleaning cuts and small scars, and rifling through things, Allison stared at her reflection once more, happy with the results, but still in pain and still angry.

This whole day had been terrifying, she was exhausted, but didn't want to sleep.  
A part of her knew that if she fell asleep, that everything she had witnessed and experienced would come back to her in her dreams, and that was something she didn't want.

Outside there came a scream, Allison recognized as Pepper's voice, then within a matter of seconds there was a loud bang as someone hit the wall. Pulling the door open, Allison rushed into the room and saw Killian holding Pepper by the neck against the wall nearest the door. Though she was afraid, mostly of what he was doing and what he could do to her for being here, she held her ground, as he glared at her.

"You too?" he questioned, but she ignored him, her lips pulled into a thin line as she stared back, challenging him.

"So you want to tell me why you were at Stark's mansion?" he asked, glancing first at Allison, who clenched her fists, then back at Maya.

"I'm trying to fix this thing, I didn't know you and the Master were going to blow the place up."

"Oh I see, so you were trying to save Stark when he threatened us." Killian said, trying to clear up what Maya was telling him.

"I've told you Killian, we can use him. Look if we want to launch product next year, I need Stark. He just lacked a decent insentive, now he has one." Maya exclaimed, gesturing to Pepper. Killian looked at Maya, then at Pepper, and grasping what she had said, a smile appeared on his lips.

Without saying anything further, Allison watched as Killian took hold of Pepper and made to leave the room.

"I'll deal with you later." he said, his eyes meeting with Allison's before he stepped out of the hotel room.

She was tempted not to go, she didn't want to face whatever consequences came her way, but she went after him anyway.

Allison had no doubts that he wouldn't hurt her, maybe yell at her, but she'd just yell back, if she could. She was never really the type of woman who could stand up for herself easily. She had never been all that confident in herself, especially when she was with Eric, who had almost never let her speak up for herself. At least with Aldrich she knew she could have a say and not get punched for it, but things were different now, a lot different.

"Hey," Maya whispered, nudging Allison's arm. Turning her head to look at the brunette, she looked at her with tired eyes. "Take this." she said, holding something out to her.

Allison looked down at her hand and saw she was holding out a pocket knife, a good quality one by the looks of it, but she didn't know why she was giving it to her.

"What's it for?" she questioned, taking it from her and holding up so she could get a better look at it.

"It's a late birthday gift, but it's also to protect yourself." Maya replied, a small grin on her face.

"Thanks...but protect myself from what?" she asked.

"Him." her friend answered simply, gesturing towards Killian who still held Pepper.

Allison stared at Maya, surprise and confusion written all over her face, but she said nothing more. She knew what she meant. Killian was so different now that there was no telling what he would do or wouldn't do to her now, so she took the knife and stuck it in her pocket.

* * *

**Okay, okay. I know I messed up on the timeline a little, I apologize. **

**Next, I know this may not be exactly what you were all hoping for, in terms of content, but it's honestly a little heads up for the next chapter. Which will be a little bit of a plot twist. **

**ANYWHO! Hope you liked it. Please leave your thoughts in a review for me!**


	16. No Better Than Eric

**Hello again!**

**So I finished this chapter last night, and I was getting chills writing it. Mostly cause I think it's kind of intense, but because I wonder how you guys will react to this XD**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: You're No Better Than Eric**

"I can't believe this..." Killian muttered, as he walked back and forth in front of Allison, who was leaning against the kitchen countertop.

They were back in the house that Killian had aquired for the Mandarin, which Allison just found out was a complete fake. A day had passed since Aldrich had dragged her and Maya and Pepper here, so Allison's wound had been properly tended to, and her body wasn't so sore.

She watched as Killian paced in front of her, her face expressionless as she waited for him to continue.

"You, of all people I did not expect to betray me." he said.

Allison simply rolled her eyes, and sighed, her slender fingers gently tapping the marble counter top.

"Are you even listening to me?" he exclaimed, stopping in his tracks to turn and look at her.

"Yes, darling." she replied, spitting the word darling at him like it was poison in her mouth to say it.

"Don't. Don't get all snippy with me." he said, walking up to her and placing his hands behind his back. He stared down at his fiancee and observed her with cold and calculating eyes. Killian took in how expressionless her face was, and could see the lack of care in her eyes, but he knew that wouldn't last long.

Allison looked up at Killian as he stared down at her, and she looked at him so that she knew she wasn't afraid. She even straightened herself out a little more so that she could show him she would stand up for herself.

"If you ever betray me again, Allison, I will not hesitate to hurt you." he said, his voice commanding and his face completely serious.

A hint of fear flickered behind Allison's eyes, but she still kept her composure as she stared him down. Allison glanced sideways for a brief second at the man who stood by the door, watching. He was ordered by Killian to stand guard in case anyone showed up, but he was in the way.

Allison wanted to run. She wanted to run and get out. She felt she couldn't trust Killian anymore and while she still loved him, what was she going to do with a man she couldn't trust. It was like Eric all over again. Killian took no notice of her interest in the kitchen doorway and walked closer to his soon to be wife and gently placed one hand on her shoulder and the other, gently grasped her chin lifting it slightly.

He gently wiped his thumb across her lower lips before pressing his own to hers. He kissed her softly, the way he used to before any of this had happened, and Allison could feel the spark she once felt for him years back, but it after a few seconds it vanished. It wasn't that she didn't love him, she just couldn't feel anything like that towards him for the time being. He had lied to her, on more than one occasion and it angered her, more than anything.

He lied and threatened her, and even once slapped her for talking back, and even though that was a long time ago, she couldn't get over the fact that he had actually hit her, something she had believed he would never, ever do to her.

Allison's heart started to beat a little faster as her hand moved towards her jean pocket where she always kept her knife that Maya had given her, and began to pull it from it's place. She didn't know what she hoped to achieve by doing what she was about to do, but in truth she was afraid, of Killian and of what would happen to her if she stayed here any longer.

She knew of his plan to try and get her to take Extremis, and she had a feeling that if she stayed here any longer, he would get his wish. The blade was in her hand now, and as she flicked it open, she gripped it tightly in her hand and took her chance. She dug the blade deep into his neck, and as Killian yelled out in pain, she ran for it.

Though the blade wouldn't damage him permanently, Allison knew it would buy her enough time to get to the front door. She slipped past the guard and ran as fast as she could towards the front of the house. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and the pain in her side acted up again.

"No, leave her!" she heard Aldrich shout, presumably to the guard. As she turned the corner that led right up to the front of the house, a hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat, knocking her to the floor, gasping.

"I did warn you." Killian said, pulling the small blade from his neck. Allison wrapped her hands around her throat, still gasping for air. She tried to back away from Aldrich as he advanced on her, but stopped when she backed into a wall.

"Tsk tsk. Ali, I really thought we were past all of this." he said, crouching so that they were face to face.

He placed a hand on her shin, and used all of his strength and pushed on it. There was a loud snap and a scream from Allison's lips as pain shot up through her leg now. The pain in her side felt like nothing more than a scratch compared to this. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, and as hard as she tried to fight them back, they kept falling.

Aldrich stared at Allison, his eyes filled with disappointment, but the look in Allison's eyes as she tried to ignore the pain in her leg, was even deadlier. She glared at him with such force that a small shiver ran down Killian's spine as he looked into her dark brown orbs.

"I know you've been trying to...toughen up, but admit it Ali, you're not as strong as you think." he said, his words burning like acid.

"You could be...if you took Extremis."

"You bastard...if you think I'm going to take it...willingly..." she said through ragged breaths as she tried to get her hands around his neck.

Killian chuckled at her attempts to harm him and shook his head. Reaching out, he brought his hands to her face and softly stroked her cheek.

"You know..." Allison began, her voice rough and raspy from the blow to her throat. "You're no better than Eric." she finished.

Her eyes were full of hate now, and at her words Aldrich flinched slightly, making Allison smile, happy that she had hurt him in some way.

"Mmm...you may be right about that."

And with one last breath, she lost her sense of sight.

* * *

**Okay so I know right now Allison may not seem like a strong female character, always getting hurt, and I want you to know that I strongly believe in female characters that stand up for themselves and have some form of power and strength over what happens in their lives. I do not in any way believe in the things Killian has done to her. **

**I just wanted to show the difference of how he's changed and she's changed since the start of the story, which hopefully you guys all see. **

**I hope you trust me that she will have her own way when the fighting comes up on the boat and all that. Which is happening soon. **

**ANYWHO! Hopefully that didn't ruin the story for you XD Hope you liked it. Please leave your thoughts in a review for me!**


	17. Feels Good, Doesn't It?

**Hello again!**

**So here is a new chapter for you guys! I really hope you guys still like this story, I know I haven't been updating as often as I can, but if you're also a writer, you'll understand that it's not always easy to write when you have no muse or inspiration.**

**But it's here now! And I hope that you like it! Even if you don't let me know in a review, so I know what I can do to make the next chapters better. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Feels Good, Doesn't It?**

_"He actually hurt you?" the interviewer asked, his face full of disbelief. Allison nodded. "I know...I still can't believe he did it either, but...he was...corrupt so to speak. He was so desperate to get what he wanted that he didn't care if he had to hurt me to get there. In his mind at the time at least, I was just a distraction, useless and in the way." she explained, eyes glancing around the room so that the man across from her couldn't see the pain it caused her to talk about it._

_There was a brief moment of silence between the two, before the interviewer said, "I'm so sorry." "Don't be." she snapped. "He was a bastard and there's nothing you can do about it now anyways." she said shrugging._

* * *

Her body felt like it was on fire, burning through her the way a forest fire burned down trees. Her eyes were closed still, not wanting to open to see what was being done to her. It was a dream, it had to be, nothing real could be this painful, but as her eyes slowly and unwillingly opened, she saw.

She was hooked up to tubes connected to bags of clear liquid that turned a bright orange as it neared her body. As realization hit her, she tried to move, to get away but she found her whole body strapped to something. Turning her head, she looked around and took in her surroundings. She had no idea where she was, all she could see of the room was one other person, strapped to the same thing she was, just a few feet away from her.

The room was relatively dark, with very few lights. She assumed she was in the basement of the house, where Aldrich tended to take people and administer Extremis into their bodies, and it was the last place she wanted to be.  
One of the only things she could think about, besides the pain coursing through her was, the pure anger and hatred she felt towards Killian now.

"Oh, well, look who's awake!" A voice said, and a chill went down Allison's spine as she recognized who it belonged to.

She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the look on Killian's face. Even with her eyes shut, she could hear his footsteps approach, and could sense when he stopped in front of her.

"How's your leg?" he asked, and she could imagine the smirk on his face.

However now that he mentioned it, Allison did notice that there was no pain in her leg that Killian had broken. Opening her eyes, she looked into Killian's smug face as she tried to move her leg and felt no pain. Her leg felt better, stronger that was for sure, but it was almost more than just strength, it was power almost. It felt good.

"Feel better?" he asked, tracing his fingers over her bare arms.

"I think you're just about done. Not a single problem while you were out cold, which made this so much easier." he said, taking a step back and looking her over. Allison watched him with anger in her eyes and waited for the moment when she could be let down, so that she could throw a punch at him.

She knew very well that it would't do anything to him, but she just wanted to hit him so badly that even the feeling of causing him even a brief moment of pain would satisfy her.

"How long was I out?" she asked, trying to keep her voice neutral, so that he wouldn't suspect her of still being angry with him.

"Almost a week, we're already on the boat. And our plan is already under way." He replied with a devilish, yet almost childish grin.

"What plan?" she questioned, taking a few deep breaths to try and keep her mind off the pain.

Aldrich raised an eyebrow at her and then sighed, as if realizing that she obviously didn't know what was going on.

"You'll see." was all he answered with before wandering back to where he came from. "Let her down." he called before leaving the room completely. Allison glared after him, her eyes piercing daggers into his back. God she wanted to hurt him. She wanted to hurt him more than she wanted to hurt Eric.

Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine wanting to see her best friend hurt. But he wasn't her best friend anymore, not really. The old Killian was gone, long gone by her judgement, and so was her love for him. She remembered falling in love with the Aldrich Killian she had known since she was ten years old, the one she'd stand up for when Eric and his friends would tease and make fun of him, but now this was a whole new Aldrich Killian and she couldn't find it in her heart to love him anymore.

A few men that she presumed worked for Aldrich came filing through the door that Killian had just left through and began to unhook her from the tubes and bags of liquid. When they had loosened the straps holding her down, she instantly jumped down and headed for the door that her fiancee, or soon to be ex-fiancee had left through. One of the men tried to stop her but, when she swung her arm around to throw a punch at him, her arm had glowed orange and she had burned the whole left side of his face.

So she continued on her way and left the room behind. Taking a left turn she practically ran down the metal stairs and headed down to where she saw Killian giving orders to someone. Curling her hands into fists, she decided to try out her new abilities and placed her hands on the railing and threw herself over. She landed square on her feet, something she normally would not be able to do, and she took off across the platform towards Killian.

He sensed her approaching, and knew that she would even before she had made the decision to. He dismissed his man and sent him off to find out what all the commotion was that he been hearing about, then he spun around just in time to catch Allison's wrist as she tried to hit him.

"Nice try." he said, twisting her arm behind her back and pulling her up against him.

Aldrich leaned in close, his breath tickling her ear as he whispered, "Feels good doesn't it? All that energy and strength." He held her tighter as she began to try and wriggle out of his grasp.

She was certainly stronger than she was, and almost managed to get free a few times, but Killian held on tighter, determined not to let her go.

"You are mine, Allison, you fight for me and only me. Is that clear?" he whispered harshly in her ear.

Allison scowled at this and tried to think of way to get herself out. Her arms were useless, and her legs couldn't do much damage. In the end she decided to take a chance. She lifted her foot, slammed it down onto Killian's and swung her head back, bashing it into his face.

With a shout of pain, Aldrich released her, and Allison spun around to face him. Before he could recover, she lifted her leg and used as much force as she could and kicked him square in the chest, causing him to double over. It didn't seem to do that much to him, but it was causing him a little bit of pain and that was all she wanted.

Her anger towards him was what drove her to try and cause him pain. However, despite all the kicks and punches she threw at him, there was still something missing. It wasn't just physical pain she wanted to make him feel, it was emotional pain too. In a way, she felt that he had lost him throughout the past year or so, and now she wanted him to lose her too.  
Walking up to him, she straightened herself up, making herself as tall as she could as Killian stared at her, questioning her with his eyes. He clearly didn't understand why she was doing this to him.

"Ali...What the hell are you doing?" he asked, standing straighter, but Allison stood taller.

"Causing you the pain you caused me." she answered, and this time instead of attempting to hurt him by hitting him, she, without hesitation, pulled the silver engagement ring off of her left hand and threw it at him.

There it was. That feeling of satisfaction. She felt no regret, not one bit of it, because she knew that she could never spend her life with someone who would even consider hurting her the way he had. Not just physically, though that was a big part of it because she never thought Killian of all people would hit her, but emotionally. He had changed far too much for her to even think about marrying him.

He had become so cruel to her, at least in her eyes, and she didn't seem to be able to find any love for him anymore.

"I'm sorry, Aldrich," she began, walking up to him and placing her hands on the side of his face.

"I just can't...I can't do this anymore." she said, leaning up on her toes to press her lips to his briefly. There was a moment of silence between them before Killian said, "I understand..."

Allison smiled ever so slightly, before slowly turning away from him and heading back to where she could get off the boat.

"I always did tell you I didn't deserve you. I guess I was right." he called after her. Allison's smile widened, but she didn't turn around, instead she kept walking until she found her way to the docks.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please leave your thoughts in a review for me!**


	18. First Kill

**Hello again!**

**Here is the next chapter, as promised, even though I know it's a bit late, and all I can say is I am sorry!**

**But please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 18: First Kill**

It was over, she felt it, she could go home now, pick up her things and find herself a place, but it wasn't over. Not yet. At the sound of explosions, coming from somewhere behind her, Allison spun around and frowned as she looked for the source of the sound. In the sky, she saw what looked like bright lights, but then as some moved in closer, she saw that they were in fact giant metal suits.

"I'll be damned." she muttered to herself.

A part of her was tempted to keep walking, but then, the other part of her, the part that wanted to get out there and fight took over. Having these new abilities, so to speak, Allison decided that maybe she should actually use them for something good. After all, for all she knew there were innocent people up there who needed help.

Taking a deep breath, she ran back the way she came. When she arrived on the ship, she took hold of one of the railings as she leaned over the edge to see a huge explosion go off. There was fire everywhere now, and she couldn't just stand there, she had to do something. There were people out there, very few, who she actually cared about.

Jumping over the rail, and up a few flights, she landed on her feet and ran around the fire, to find anyone she could. There wasn't anyone in sight, at least as far as she could see, but that didn't mean they weren't there. If she had learned anything from being with Killian, it was that suprise was everything, and that in order to surprise the enemy, sometimes hiding, even in plain sight was helpful.

"Damn it..." she mumbled to herself as she slowly began to move forward, around the fire from the explosion, keeping her eye out for any movement.

This time, she didn't care who it was that she ran into, if it was anyone that worked for Killian, she was going to kill them. She wasn't going to let any of them get away.

All around her, she could begin to hear the sounds of people shouting and the sounds of metal clanging as the suits that she presumed belonged to Tony Stark, were being torn apart. Allison continued walking, but her senses were on high alert. All around her was chaos, explosions going off in every direction and screams coming from just about everywhere she turned.

"Well, well. This is a surprise. Seeing Killian's bitch out here, hiding like a scared dog." a voice said. Allison spun around, and stared at the figure that walked towards her.

She couldn't tell who it was from where she was standing, but she had a feeling she wouldn't know who it was even if this person was closer to her. There were very few people she actually knew who worked for Aldrich, mostly because she hadn't bothered to take the time to get to know anyone.  
She really saw no point.

As the figure moved closer towards her, she saw that it was a woman. Tilting her head to the side, she observed the woman and saw that she was not only armed with a blade but she had multiple guns strapped to her hips. Allison took notice of the fact that she was not glowing, and showed no signs of being an Extremis experiment, a bonus for her.

"Those aren't going to do much damage, I hope you know that." she said, gesturing to the weapons on the woman's hips. The woman scoffed, and looked at the knife in her hand.

"You sure about that?" she questioned, glancing back up at Allison, before bringing her arm back and flicking the blade in Allison's direction.

Ducking, the knife flew right past her ear, and as Allison started to stand up, the woman in front of her pulled out her gun and started firing at her. The bullets stuck into different spots on Allison's body, and while she could feel the pain, there was no permanent damage done as her skin started to glow and heal over. The woman stared at Allison with a scowl on her face, clearly not expecting her to have taken Extremis.

Allison smirked at the woman and started to walk towards her.

"Told you." she said, reaching down and picking up a piece of glass that had fallen from the broken window above from where the two were standing.

She held it out in front of her like a sword, though it really was no bigger than a small dagger at best, and began to run towards the woman, who started to back away, a look of almost defeat on her face.

But she did not hesitate to pull the trigger on her gun, even though she knew perfectly well that it would not kill Allison, but she felt as though she could at least stall her. As Allison ran and the woman in front of her shot the gun over and over, the bullets lodging themselves in different places on her body, Allison finally threw the piece of glass and watched as it stuck itself into the woman's left shoulder.

The woman staggered and screamed out in pain. Taking this chance to do more damage, Allison ran behind the woman and kicked the back of her knees, causing the woman to fall to the ground.

Allison kneeled down behind her, and took the woman's head between her hands, whispering, "Who's the bitch now?" and forcefully twisted her head to the side. With a sickening crack, the woman stopped breathing and her body fell limply in Allison's arms, before she dropped her to the concrete.

When she stood up, she found herself shaking slightly. She had never killed someone before, and it felt strange and she almost regretted it, and she would have if it hadn't been for the fact that this unknown woman attacked her.

"How does it feel?" Allison could not believe what she was hearing.

Turning around, she saw Killian standing a little way away from her, arms folded over his chest with an amused smirk on his face as though he had been watching the whole time.

"It...I...It doesn't feel all that good." she replied, folding her own arms over her chest as she stared at Killian.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he walked towards her, eyes watching her as he did so. He didn't really understand why she had come back, but he felt as though he had known she'd come back all along, and he was glad for it. A part of him was hoping she would so that he could find out if she still loved him or not, even though their last, brief encounter had told him everything.

But this was Allison, and as a kid she was always one to make rash decisions without really thinking about it.  
Even when he asked her to marry him, she seemed to have rushed into it, even though he knew that she'd never admit it to anyone.

"You'll get used to it." he said, stopping a few feet in front of her.

For a moment he stared down at her face, before reaching out and grasping her chin, forcing her to look up at him. However, Allison kept avoiding his gaze, not wanting to look into his eyes and see something in them she knew she'd fall for.

Killian took note of how she avoided his gaze, and understood why, but he wanted her to look into his eyes, he wanted to show her he still gave a shit about her, even if she didn't see that.

"Come on, Ali-cat." he whispered, leaning in to give her a kiss, but instead of reaching her lips, he came in contact with her fist.  
Allison, glared at Killian as he rubbed his jaw.

"Don't you ever call me that. You know damn well that I hate that name." she said, angrily, though she had to admit, it did sound better coming from his mouth rather than Eric's.

From Killian it sounded playful, not like he owned her, the way that Eric said it. Never the less she hated that name, and didn't want Killian of all people to say it to her.

"I'm sorry, Ali." he said quickly as she pulled her arm back in preparation for another punch, and despite his apology, Allison threw her fist at him again...and again, and again.

She continued to hit him, and kick him, as hard as she possibly could, and Killian fought back, throwing his own kicks and punches at her. This time, he would not just stand back and let her hit him, he wouldn't sit there and take it.

Being a more skilled and practiced fighter than her, Killian managed to knock Allison down to the ground before he came up behind her, grabbed her arms, tying them behind her back and pinning her to ground.

"Let go of me, you bastard." Allison growled as she wiggled and struggled against his grasp on her, but found that the more she moved, the more he held her down.

"Ali, I want you to listen to me."

"No!" she shouted.

"Don't you have some robots to fight or something?" she questioned angrily, trying to turn her head around so that she could glare at him.

"I do, but right now, I want to talk to you before Stark finds me. Ali, I'm-" but before he could finish, something pulled him off of her, and as she turned herself onto her back she saw Tony Stark holding him by the neck of his shirt before throwing him far across the landing.

Sitting up she watched as the two men battled, eyes wide, and unsure of what she should do. As she took a moment to watch, she was deciding whether to help Tony, or help Killian, who, as she watched him getting hit by Iron Man, she began to feel as though a part of her was getting punched too. Maybe she did still love him, but how could she? After all that he'd done...if she was being honest with herself, she didn't know what she felt towards him at that moment.

Pulling herself to her feet, she quickly tied her hair back into a ponytail with a spare scrunchie she had before she heard Tony shout something and an explosion went off. She felt a hand grab the back of her shirt and when she looked around she saw Tony, gesturing for her to run. Following him down ramps and bars and poles, she took a final jump and landed on the main perimeter of the boat, just as small pieces of whatever had exploded fell around her.

"Thanks." she said, turning to Stark.

"Any time." he said breathlessly.

However it was not over yet, out of the flames that were barely a few feet away from the two of them, a figure began to rise out of it, and after staring at it for a moment, Allison realized, with slight disgust that it was Killian. 'So that was what exploded.' she thought to herself, as a shudder ran through her body.

"Get down." Tony said to her, and she obeyed, shutting her eyes and getting down on her stomach, she heard a lot of yelling and a lot of crashing behind her, and as much as she wanted to help, she knew there really wasn't a lot she could do. With one final sound of an explosion, she lifted her head slightly to see Pepper, arm covered in a piece of Tony's suit.

"That was really violent." Pepper breathed, as she reached out for Tony.

"Is it safe yet?" Allison questioned, leaning back on her knees, and looking around for Killian who was no where in sight.

"Yeah, it's over..." Tony replied, though he wasn't looking at her.

Nodding, more to herself, Allison got to her feet and found herself breathing rather heavily.

"And Killian?" she asked, still searching. Pepper's arm shot out to the left of her, and Allison simply nodded in understanding.

"Hey, Allison, if he's still alive, tell him to go home, will you?" Tony asked, grabbing her arm as she made her way to where Pepper had pointed.

"Sure thing." she chuckled, and with one last smile of thanks to Tony, she glanced at Pepper and nodded.

Taking a deep breath, she continued on to where Pepper had pointed to, and saw Killian, or at least parts of him that were still repairing themselves, laying there. She took a seat on one of the fallen posts and waited, watching as his body slowly started to piece him back together. It was a rather horrific sight, but after almost an hour, he looked back to normal, though a lot more scathed and scarred than normal.

When he had fully healed, Allison helped him off the boat and took him as far away from the wreckage as she could, before sitting him down outside on some park picnic table. She sat down beside him, and said nothing for the longest time, she simply sat there, quietly, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

**Well, the next chapter (which is really really short) will be up soon, with the epilogue! And I really mean soon, not just a few days, cause it's already written, I just want to see what you guys thought of this first :)**

**So, I hope you liked it! Please leave your thoughts in a review for me :D**


	19. Epilogue: Some Things Don't Work Out

**Hello again!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue: Some Things Don't Always Work Out**

The room had suddenly gone quiet. The interviewer didn't seem to be able to speak. What Allison had told him was more than he could have asked for in terms of a story, but in a way he felt he had gotten way more than he could have possibly imagined for a first story. Now, however he seemed to not know what to say.

He had tons of questions, but none were for part of the interview, he was just generally curious. Did it work out? Did one of his closest friends end up with the guy she had started out with? Secretly he hoped not, after all that he had done to her, or she said he did to her, he didn't want her to be with a guy like that.

He was about to ask her whether or not Aldrich had gotten arrested, but then he remembered, well, everyone knew that was true. It had been in the news for months after the whole incident.

But now, he wanted to know more about Allison. Did she still love him? Did she even try to get back together with him before his arrest? He doubted that she and Killian would have gotten a chance to be together even if they wanted to be, given that he was currently in prison, but that didn't mean that they didn't.

Allison watched the interviewer, and noticed how there was questioning in his eyes. Of course he wanted to know more, but it was up to him to ask her the questions now. Then she would answer.

"Um...well, if you don't mind, can I ask you some questions, as a friend who is merely curious?" he asked finally, gripping his pen nervously in his hand.

"Of course." she replied brightly, surprised that he even had to ask that.

Charlie was one of her best friends, ever since they were kids, and it had only been a few years ago that they had re-united, especially after all of the things that had happened.

Of course Allison said very little about her relationship with Killian until now, at least. She had never really told anyone about her relationship with him, because it was so private, so personal. Things happened that just weren't really something you'd share with other people. However, Charlie was like her brother, and practically was, so she trusted him, and after all the mess with the press about Aldrich, she felt someone had to give another side of the story.

She knew that news was always one sided, always showing the viewers the side that they, the government, the producers of the news programmes wanted them to see. So, when Charlie came to her, asking for an interview that wasn't all one sided, how could she refuse?

"Are you two...back together now? Or...?" he asked, clearly nervous, which Allison thought there was no reason to be.

"No...no we're not. He had become the very person he had promised he wouldn't be. He became exactly like Eric, except worse in the sense that he was driven by the power he had, and by the idea that I was his, and his alone. He thought that somehow that gave him power to do whatever he wanted to me." she replied, her breathing becoming a little heavier.

"So...when he had finally healed himself, I told him I was leaving, and never coming back. And he didn't say anything, he just nodded, as though he understood why I made my decision...the only good decision for myself." When she had finished, she wiped the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes, and stood up, holding out her hand.

"It was nice seeing you again."

Charlie looked at her hand, almost as if he was studying it, before taking hold of it, pulling himself up and shaking it firmly.

"Thank you, Miss Karter."

"Pleasure's all mine." she said, releasing his hand and leaving the room, tears slowly falling down her face, despite the small smile on her lips.

She felt better now, as she left the office building and started walking home. She felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders now that she had finally let it all out to someone she not only trusted, but someone she cared about. However, not the person she really cared about. As she walked, she looked down at her feet, and sighed. She wished things had gone differently between her and Killian.

He was the first guy who had been good to her, until he turned on her, or at least that's how she viewed it. And she had promised herself, after Eric and even after Killian, that she would never end up with a guy who abused her because she was doing herself no favours by telling herself she loved him, and he loved her, but continued to put up with getting hurt.

In the end Allison Karter went on with her life as though nothing had happened. Of course, she still recognized the events that did, but simply continued on with her life as she would have, and she was happy. That was all that mattered.

* * *

**PSSSSTTTT! I HAVE A SECRET TO TELL YOU! This is only one of two endings! This is the one I had not really originally planned until I wrote the chapter where she threw the ring at him, but because of that chapter, I felt this should be the ending. BUT! Before you panic, I did write and alternate ending, because a part of me still wants them to be together. So, the alternate ending will be up soon :)**

**So, I hope you liked it! Please leave your thoughts in a review for me :D**


	20. Epilogue 2: All Stories Need Happy Ends

**Hello again!**

**So this is the second ending, which now that I look back on it, prefer it so much more! Because, Ali and Killian being together just make me so happy 3**

**I've decided to actually keep both up, that way you readers can decide which one you like better *hugs***

**Anywho! Please enjoy 3 **

* * *

**Epilogue: Every Story Needs A Happy Ending**

***what happened after the fighting***

"Now what?" Killian was the first to speak.

"Well, the police will be looking for you, and you'll probably serve a lifetime in jail." she replied, her voice completely emotionless.

"I meant with us." he said, clasping his hands in front of him as he looked up at Allison, who turned her head away from him.

"Did you mean what you said?"

For the longest time Allison said nothing, having nothing to really say. Of course she meant it, but only at the time. Now she wasn't sure if she meant it.

"I don't know anymore." she said, sighing deeply, placing her head in her hands.

"You know, I'm sure this is something we can fix...now that...now that I'm basically a criminal."

"How?" she asked, still avoiding looking at Killian.

"We could run away. Go to a completely different country, and start over." he suggested with a shrug.

"Then wouldn't I become a criminal too? For helping you?"

Rolling his eyes and laughing softly, Aldrich shook his head and said, "You're no fun."

It was those words that made Allison look up, a hint of a smile on her face. That phrase, and that tone of voice he used reminded her of the old Killian she knew, and that was what she wanted. "There he is." she whispered, grasping his hand.

Aldrich, being taken by surprise, glanced at the woman next to him, and gave her a half smile.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe." she answered, laughing.

The room had suddenly gone quiet. The interviewer didn't seem to be able to speak. What Allison had told him was more than he could have asked for in terms of a story, but in a way he felt he had gotten way more than he could have possibly imagined for a first story. Now, however he seemed to not know what to say.

He had tons of questions, but none were for part of the interview, he was just generally curious. Did it work out? Did one of his closest friends end up with the guy she had started out with? Secretly he hoped not, after all that he had done to her, or she said he did to her, he didn't want her to be with a guy like that.

He was about to ask her whether or not Aldrich had gotten arrested, but then he remembered, well, everyone knew that was true. It had been in the news for months after the whole incident.

But now, he wanted to know more about Allison. Did they run away together? Did they start over and create a whole new life together? He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but knew Allison would more than likely only answer one more, and he wanted it to be the right one.

Allison watched the interviewer, and noticed how there was questioning in his eyes. Of course he wanted to know more, but it was up to him to ask her the questions now. Then she would answer.

"Um...well, if you don't mind, can I ask you some questions, as a friend who is merely curious?" he asked finally, gripping his pen nervously in his hand.

"Of course." she replied brightly, surprised that he even had to ask that.

Charlie was one of her best friends, ever since they were kids, and it had only been a few years ago that they had re-united, especially after all of the things that had happened.

Of course Allison said very little about her relationship with Killian until now, at least. She had never really told anyone about her relationship with him, because it was so private, so personal. Things happened that just weren't really something you'd share with other people. However, Charlie was like her brother, and practically was, so she trusted him, and after all the mess with the press about Aldrich, she felt someone had to give another side of the story.

She knew that news was always one sided, always showing the viewers the side that they, the government, the producers of the news programmes wanted them to see. So, when Charlie came to her, asking for an interview that wasn't all one sided, how could she refuse?

"Are you two...back together now? Or...?" he asked, clearly nervous, which Allison thought there was no reason to be.

"Yes, actually. You see, what happened was, and I prefer that you don't add this in your story, we had people in our contacts still who worked with the news programmes, and basically knew their way around the government. They played their little tricks and they basically, after we payed them off, made a false news report that Aldrich had been taken into custody for a life-time imprisonment." she explained, staring at the interviewer directly in his eyes.

"Then we did as he said, we ran away, and made ourselves a new life. He promised me that he would change, and he did...or has...and he's almost back to normal. But, he did propose again, and we married. Now...now everything just feels right again." She finished with a nod of her of head before she stood up, and held her hand out to Charlie.

Though Allison knew he had more questions, she didn't want to stay much longer, she just wanted to go home and be with Aldrich, the way she always wanted to be with him. Forever.

Charlie looked at her hand, almost as if he was studying it, before taking hold of it, pulling himself up and shaking it firmly.

"Thank you, Miss Karter."

"Pleasure's all mine." she said, smiling at him before leaving the room, and heading on home.

* * *

**Right! So...Sadly this is the end of another story! I think I am going to be taking some time off from fanfics for a bit and start working on some original fics! I really hope you guys enjoyed this! Because I did! :)**

**Please, keep a look out for my Star Trek: Into Darkness Fic, which I will start soon (And you can guess which character I'll be writing about)! Also, the third instalment to my Thor fanfics will be started next year, or near the end of this year, after Thor 2 comes out and I get my ideas started! Also, I may or may not do a Sherlock (BBC) fanfic, depends on how i feel XD **

**Anyway, enough promoting :P I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did when writing it!**

**So, I hope you liked it! Please leave your thoughts in a review for me :D**


End file.
